My feelings for you
by FriendsLovers
Summary: Trusting in others is difficult, even if you love them. Fighting for the one you love can be hopeless, but sometimes love wins.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Trusting in others is difficult, even when you love them. Fighting for the one you love can be hopeless, but sometimes love wins.**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I don't own CSI:NY.**

It was late, far after midnight. Lindsay was still sitting behind her desk, staring onto the file in front of her. She moved a little in her chair, feeling a bit uncomfortable in her momentary position. Then she rubbed her back, letting out a quiet groan. Lindsay knew that she was working too much. And even now, although her shift had already ended, she was still there, sitting in her office, instead of finally going home to get some rest. But at the moment, going home was nothing she really enjoyed. There was nothing and nobody awaiting her. She would just sit down in front of her TV, watching some boring TV shows until she would fall asleep. Always the same. Lindsay excusing stroked over her round belly. She knew that she needed more rest, at least for her baby. She was five months pregnant now, and the pregnancy had been easy yet, but this could change when she continued to work so much. She sighed deeply. There was much she should change in her life before the baby would come.

-----------------

Danny was already on his way to the elevators to finally go home. His shift had been long and exhausting and everything he wanted and needed now, was a hot shower and his bed.

When he passed the office he was sharing with Lindsay, he noticed that the lights were still burning. He saw his co-worker sitting at her desk, wondering why she was still there although her shift had already ended almost an hour ago.

Danny watched her for a while, not sure if he should go in or not. Why had everything between them become so difficult?

She was in New York for around two years now. Danny and Lindsay had become friends very soon after her arrival. There was something between them they both had no idea what it was, it just fitted. They could talk about almost everything, like best friends. But then suddenly Danny started to feel something else, feelings which were totally new to him. Suddenly it wasn't enough for him to just talk to her, to have fun with her. He wanted to be together with her as often as possible, and when she wasn't there, he missed her. He felt, how his heart started beating faster when she was with him, when she was looking at him, smiling at him, laughing, talking. It was like...magic. And, if he wasn't totally wrong, she also had feelings for him, at least was interested in him. So one week followed the other, and the two of them got closer and closer, noticing that there was much more between them than just friendship. The top of these events between them was a long and very intense night they shared together. It was the first time they had sex, but also the only time. If Danny had hoped that from now on he and Lindsay had the chance to start a relationship, he had been wrong. No, instead of that, she instantly made a huge step away from him. Instead of getting closer to him, Lindsay told him that she wasn't ready for a relationship yet. Her eyes told him, that this wasn't the truth, but what could he do? Danny tried to talk to her more than once, but it always ended in the same way. Lindsay wasn't ready, she just needed some time. Because he knew, that she must have feelings for him after all what had happened between them yet, Danny decided to give her the time she needed. He was sure that sometime she would realize that they belonged together. So he tried to at least keep their friendship alive, for what she was thankful, patiently waiting for a sign from her that she was ready.

But then something happened, and suddenly the chance of getting together with his Montana went far away for Danny. He had noticed that something in Lindsay's behaviour had changed. Not knowing what it was, he had often tried to talk about that with her, until she finally one day let her secret out- she was pregnant. Everyone in the team was surprised about this sudden news, wanting to know how long she was pregnant now, and who the father was. But Lindsay didn't tell them. She never said in which month she was, and also never left a hint about the baby's father.

Danny of course knew that there was the possibility that he could be the father, but without knowing how long she was pregnant, there was no chance to find that out. But the fact that it indeed could be his child was always present in his thoughts. When the wish to know if it was his baby became too big, Danny one day just asked her. But her answer was simple.

"Danny, I already told you that I don't want to talk about my child's father. Because...because it doesn't matter who he is. It's my child. I'm the one who is pregnant, the one who will give birth to the baby and I'll raise it as well. I can handle that. " She had taken a deep breath before she had continued, "Danny, I...I never wanted to hurt you, never, you are way too important for me. If I'm honest you are even one of the most important persons in my life. But...but there's so much I have to handle at the moment. I...I know how far we have gotten a few months ago, and it was wonderful with you. But, well, at the moment I...I need your friendship more than anything else. Although I have told you that I needed more time, you have still been there for me, and you have no idea how thankful I am. So, please, can't we just continue that? I...I need you as my friend. Can you understand that?"

Danny just nodded. Of course he could understand her. From the look on her face he could tell, how sorry she felt, maybe even guilty. He knew that she needed him, and he would be there for her. Like always. Even if it was only as a friend. Maybe sometime she would change her opinion about that. And then it wouldn't be important if the baby was his or not. Although she again hadn't answered his question, she hadn't even that 'no' when he had asked her if he could be the father. Danny, still standing outside the office, watching Lindsay, sighed. They knew about her pregnancy for a month now, she had hidden it until then. Now she was still sitting behind her desk, staring onto the paper on the table. He opened the door quietly and went in.

-----------------

Lindsay was deep in her thoughts. She felt sad, really sad. And annoyed. Annoyed about herself. Why was she ? It was her own fault that she was alone.

After she had had sex with Danny, she could have just continued that. Danny had been ready for a relationship. She not. But why? She had feelings for him, really strong feelings. But then there was her big problem- her problem with trusting in others. After their shared night, she had suddenly realized how close they had been. How many emotions had been involved in this. And suddenly there was this fear again. The fear of getting hurt again. And this fear became so strong that she suddenly wasn't able to continue what she and Danny had just started. She had told him that she needed more time, although she knew that she could wait as long as she wanted- the fear would appear ever time they get closer again. It was really disappointing, especially because Lindsay really wanted to be together with Danny. She just couldn't. As much as she wanted, she couldn't trust in him. Not enough to start a relationship with him. The fear of getting hurt again was just too big.

And then she had learnt that she was pregnant. It had been a shock, Lindsay hadn't had any idea what to do now. For her it had always been clear that she wanted this child. And the longer she thought about the fact that she would be a Mom soon, the more she liked the idea of it. She loved the new life growing inside her, her child, a little person who needed her, who would just love her, who wouldn't betray her. And Lindsay decided that she didn't need a man to raise her child. She could handle that. On her own. Like always. Well, 'alone' wasn't even true. She had her friends, especially she had still Danny. Danny, who was still there for her, even after she had told him that she didn't want a relationship, who had promised her to help her, as a friend if she wished that, and who wanted to help her with her baby, although she hadn't told him about the father yet. And she knew that he was still waiting for her, hoping that sometime she would change her opinion about a relationship with him. She just needed to say it. But she couldn't.

When Danny entered the office, Lindsay turned around, couldn't help but thinking that she was glad that he was there.

"Hey, Montana." He said, a warm smile playing around his lips. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home now?" Lindsay smiled back.

"Yes, I...I just had to do some...paperwork. But I'm ready in a few minutes." Danny nodded.

"Okay, and then you'll go home, right? You know, you two need some rest, you worked very much today."-

"I know. I'll go home then."-

"Promise?"-

"Promise."

Danny and Lindsay looked at each other, both not sure what to say right now. And Lindsay cursed herself for that. Why the hell couldn't she just trust in him? Why couldn't she finally tell him everything? There had been so many situations when she had been close, so close to tell him what he deserved to know. But then she hadn't been able to do it. Like now.

"Okay, I...I think I'll go home now." Danny then broke the silence. "Do you want that I bring you home?"-

"Thanks, that's so nice, but I'll go in a few minutes, I have my car here, too."-

"Okay. Then...have a good night, Montana."-

"You, too."

With that Danny left the office again, going to the elevators to finally go home. Lindsay followed him a few minutes later, also on her way back to her apartment. Sometime later the two were sitting in their apartments, alone. They both missed each other, both wanted to be together. But they weren't able to say what they were really feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thanks for your reviews!**

When Lindsay entered her apartment, the first thing she did was changing her clothes into the usual clothes she was wearing at home, then she took something to eat from her fridge and sat down onto her couch in front of her TV. She pulled a blanket, which was lying on the couch, tight around her, trying to focus onto the TV. But she couldn't. The only thing she could think about was Danny. She was still angry about herself. What was going on with her? Her feelings for him were so strong, but anyway she wasn't able to talk to him. Instead of getting closer to him, she just went more and more away from him.

Lindsay stared onto her cell which was lying in front of her on the little table. How much she wished that he would call her. She felt lonely, like always when she was at home. This was the reason why she stayed at the lab even after her shift had ended- because she was afraid of the loneliness at home. And the worst was- it was her own fault, if she just could leave her fear of getting hurt behind her, if she just could trust in Danny, she wouldn't be alone now.

Lindsay sighed deeply. She so much wanted to talk to him. She took her cell into her hand, but then hesitated again. No, she couldn't call him now. It was so late, she was sure he was already sleeping. 'I'll only wake him up.' She told herself, knowing that this was only an excuse for not making the first step to call him.

Lindsay stared onto her cell for a few more minutes, wishing to call him, but not able to do it, before she leant forward to put it back onto the table. But before it even got in contact with the wooden surface, it suddenly started to ring. Not expecting the sudden noise, Lindsay almost jumped up from the couch, letting the small phone fall. When she saw who the caller was, her eyes widened in surprise. Picking up the cell again, she finally answered the incoming call.

"Hello?" She said, trying to hide the emotions which were rising inside her right now.

"Hey Montana, it's me."-

"Danny?"-

"Of course, who else would call you 'Montana'?" He said. Lindsay chuckled. She couldn't deny how happy she was about this phone call. And also how surprised. What a coincidence, she had just thought about him, wishing that she could talk to him, and then he called her.

"Did I wake you up?" Danny then asked when he didn't get any response.

"Oh, no, I was just watching TV." Lindsay answered.

"You are watching TV? But didn't you promise that you would go to bed?"-

"No, actually I only promised to go home…"-

"Oh, come on Montana." Danny replied with a groan. Lindsay chuckled again. Why was it much easier to talk to him via phone instead of talking to him face-to-face?

"I can't sleep at the moment." She then answered. "Don't you know this moments when you just can't sleep? Because there's too much going on in your mind?"-

"Oh, believe me, I know what you mean." Danny said. Yes, he know it, he had this moments very often since he had first met her. "Is everything okay with you? And with the baby?"

Lindsay, noticing the light concern in his voice, couldn't help but smiling. This was so typical him. "I'm okay. I just can't sleep, that's all. And, well, this little girl here thinks that she has to be very active tonight, she also doesn't want to sleep." This time Danny chuckled.

"No wonder, she's like her Mom." He said. Then he hesitated for a moment. There was something he wanted to ask her, but wasn't sure if he really should. He loved talking to her like this, and he didn't want to ruin that. But the wish to ask this question was just too big. So he took a few deep breaths before he added, "So, looks like we two are awake and can't sleep. So, maybe I could just come over to your place and we can stay awake together. Wouldn't be so boring."

When she heard him saying that, Lindsay could feel her heart beating faster. She knew, she had to react now, but how? Her heart said 'Say yes! That's exactly what you want now!'. But then there was this other voice. The voice which started to warn her again. Like always, like it had done after she had slept with Danny, wanting to continue it as much as he wanted it, after she had found out about her pregnancy, and also every time she was talking to him, wanting to tell him everything. And now it was there, this voice, and it was louder than her heart.

"Well, I'm not sure if this is a good idea. I think...I think I'll get to bed soon, maybe I can sleep for at least an hour or so." She then answered, immediately hating herself for that.

"Oh, okay, maybe you are right." Was Danny's reply, surprising Lindsay, because she hadn't expected that he wouldn't try to convince her. "So, then have a good night, Montana. See you later."-

"Have a good night, too." Lindsay answered. After she had heard him saying 'Bye', she hung up. And only one second after she had put the cell back onto the table, tears were already running down her cheeks. Tears of anger. Why did she do that? Why? What the hell was going on with her during the last few months? She could have said yes. But she hadn't. And why? Because she couldn't get over her fear. Because she couldn't just let her past behind her. And now it was ruin everything. The longer she thought about all this, the more she became angry. Pulling her blanket a little tighter around herself, she continued staring onto the TV.

Around half an hour later, when her door bell suddenly rang, Lindsay again jumped up. What the hell? Who was visiting her in the middle of the night? She went over to the door, when she stopped after the half way. No, no that couldn't be true. She opened the door.

"Hey Montana." Danny said, smiling at her. Lindsay just stared at him. She couldn't believe that he was really standing in front of her.

"Danny, what...what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Do you really think that I give up so easy?" He answered, his smile getting bigger. "And believe me, I'll not go, so you better let me in now." Lindsay couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, come in." She then said.

After Lindsay had closed the door again, the two of them sat down on her couch, watching a film on TV. After a while, nobody had spoken any word yet, Danny threw a short glance at Lindsay. She had wrapped the blanket around herself again to hide her clothes she was used to wear at home, although he had to admit that she looked really cute in them. She was wearing short pants and a T-shirt, which was a little too tight around her round belly. For him she was the most beautiful pregnant woman he had ever seen.

Lindsay, who was trying hard to focus onto the TV instead of looking at Danny, could clearly feel the tension between them. She suddenly felt the wish to just threw herself into his arms, feeling his strong arms holding her tight against him, showing her that he was there, that he would never leave her alone again. But this was a too big step for her at the moment. Anyway, she felt the urge to get closer to him, and the longer she waited, the stronger it became.

Lindsay threw a short glance at Danny, noticing that he was looking at the TV. She slowly moved a little closer until their bodies were only a few inches apart. Then, after taking a deep breath, she just rested her head against his shoulder, excited awaiting his reaction. What would he say?

But Danny said nothing. When he felt Lindsay's head against his shoulder, he couldn't hold back a little smile. He only put his arm around her, pulling her a little tighter. This was everything, but it was enough. It had only been a very small step, but after all the months of being so far away from his Montana, Danny enjoyed this sudden nearness.

They sat like this for a while until Danny could feel how Lindsay's head on his shoulder became heavier. He looked downwards and noticed that she had fallen asleep. She was tired, no surprise after so many hours of work. Danny carefully picked her up and carried her over to where he knew her bedroom was. There he lay her down, pulling her blanket over her, when she suddenly started to move, opening her eyes a again. Tired and a little confused she looked up at him, trying to get up.

"No, don't get up. You should sleep now, it's late and you need some sleep. I'll go home now." Danny whispered. But Lindsay shook her head.

"Danny, please, could you...could you stay here tonight?" She asked with a sleepy voice.

"Sure." He answered, giving her a warm smile. "I'll sleep on the couch." With that he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, before he left her bedroom so that Lindsay finally could sleep.

After he had lay down on Lindsay's couch, Danny couldn't stop smiling. He had always known that Lindsay had feelings for him. But obviously she had problems with showing them. She had once, when they had already been friends, told him, that she had problems with trusting in others. Maybe this was also her problem with him. Maybe she was just afraid to let him in. Until now Danny had always accepted her wish to be alone, so have some time on her own. But not this night. He had visited her although she had said 'no'. And what had happened? If he wasn't totally wrong, Lindsay had been happy about his visit. She had getting closer to him. And she had asked him to stay at her apartment for this night. It was a beginning. And Danny swore to himself that this time he wouldn't accept when she told him to leave her alone, to give her more time. He would show her that he was there, he would support her and would show her that she could trust in him. With that in mind, Danny finally closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Thank you for your nice reviews!  
**

When Lindsay woke up the next morning, she needed a moment to remember what had happened only a few hours ago. She remembered that Danny had visited her, and if she was right, she had also asked him to stay. She stretched in her bed, not really wanting to stand up. She was still tired after her last hard shift. But she had to get up, she had an appointment in a few hours.

So, after a last, huge yawn, Lindsay stood up, leaving her bedroom. When she entered the living room, she noticed Danny who was lying on her couch and couldn't hold back a smile. She couldn't deny that he just looked too cute, like a sleeping baby. But she knew that he also had to get up, and so she went over to him, kneeling down next to the couch.

"Hey Danny, wake up." She whispered, gently stroking over his arm. Danny moved a little, not opening his eyes yet.

"No." He just mumbled. Lindsay chuckled.

"Oh, yes, you get up now." She said, shaking him lightly. "This is my apartment and I say you get up now!" This time Danny blinked, before he finally looked up at the smiling woman next to him.

"Montana?" He asked, a little confused.

"Yes, sure it's me. You stayed here at my apartment last night, do you remember?" She asked amused. Danny needed a moment until he realized that he indeed wasn't in his own flat but in hers. The memories of the last evening went back, and Danny couldn't help but smile.

"So, would you please get up now?" Lindsay asked again. "You can go into the bathroom first, I'll make some breakfast." Without waiting for an answer she stood up, heading to the kitchen. "You already know where the bathroom is, so hurry."

A few minutes later, after she had made some coffee and breakfast, Lindsay was sitting at her kitchen table, waiting for Danny who was still in the shower. She threw a short glance at her watch. Okay, she still had three hours, so no need to hurry. When she heard the bathroom door, Lindsay couldn't help but feeling a little nervous. Her feelings at the moment were just confusing for her. She had no idea if it was because of her pregnancy, or why else she felt like this, but in the one moment she enjoyed being together with Danny, and in the other she felt nervous or even uncomfortable.

When he entered the kitchen, she smiled at him, pointing over to the coffee machine.

"Coffee is ready." She said.

"Thanks." Danny answered, taking a cup to get his morning coffee. "But, excuse me if I'm wrong, but I heard somewhere that you better shouldn't drink coffee when you are pregnant."-

"It's not for me, it's for you." Danny rose his eyebrows.

"You only made this for me?"-

"Sure, why not?"-

"That's really sweet, Montana." Danny replied, joining her at the kitchen table. After a short moment of silence he looked up from his cup and asked, "So, why do we have to hurry? As far as I know your next shift starts in, let me think, around six hours or so."-

"I know." Lindsay answered, trying to not look at him. "It's just, well, I have an appointment before I'll go to work."-

"An appointment?"-

"Yes." She answered, knowing from the look he gave her that he wanted to know more about it. "Well, it's nothing special, I have to go to my gynaecologist, for an ultrasound."-

"Oh really?" Danny asked, getting interested.

"Yes." Lindsay answered, a light smile appearing on her face. "Well, it's nothing special, it's not my first, but anyway..."-

"You are looking forward to it, right?"-

"Sure. It's...it's just incredible when you can see your baby on this monitor, and when you can hear the little heart beating." She again focused onto the kitchen table, not wanting to look at him. Danny nodded, watching her for a moment.

"You always go alone?" He then asked. Lindsay nodded.

"Yes, who else should go with me, usually..." She stopped before she ended the sentence. But Danny anyway knew what she wanted to say.

"Usually the father should go with you." He added. When he saw the look on her face changing, he realized that something happened he had seen a few times before. She had opened to him a little when she had told him about the ultrasound, but now she regretted it and was close to make a step backwards and away from him again, but this time Danny wouldn't let her. He had an idea.

"Lindsay, I know what you will say when I make this suggestion to you, but don't forget, I'm your friend and I promised you to help you." He started. "Well, I think you shouldn't always go alone to this. You know, my shift will start together with yours, so I could go with you."

When Lindsay heard him saying that, she looked up, a surprised look on her face. When Danny had almost started with the father-topic again, she had searched for a way to stop this conversation, because she had expected that he would ask her about that again. But he didn't. Instead of that he asked her if he could come with her. Usually Lindsay would have said no, but this sudden suggestion had surprised her so much that she first didn't know how to react. Then she thought about what he said. Was it a good or a bad idea? If she was honest, Lindsay didn't like to go to this appointments alone, she had always wished that someone would go with her. Now Danny told her that he would, and Lindsay couldn't deny that this was a wonderful idea, that she would be happy when he would be there. But it also could be dangerous. What if he found out more than she wanted him to know yet? But she could talk to her gynaecologist first, to tell her that she should talk about some details when he wasn't there. That could work.

When Lindsay opened her mouth to answer, she again heard this voice inside her. It started to warn her again- she was letting him in too much. He'd just hurt her in the end. He wasn't different from the others. But this time, the first time since she knew Danny, she was stronger, she managed to ignore the voice.

"This would be really nice. If you want, of course." She answered. Now it was Danny who was surprised. He had expected that she would say no, or at least that she wasn't sure. But hearing her saying yes?

"Sure, I want." Danny answered, and couldn't help but smile happily. "So, when will we go?"

Sometime later Danny and Lindsay were sitting in the room where her doctor would do the ultrasound in a few minutes.

"Are you nervous, Montana?" Danny asked.

"Yes, a little." Lindsay answered, looking at the man sitting next to her. "But I'm always nervous, it'll get better soon."-

"Yes, and you don't have to be nervous, I'm here." Danny replied, taking one of her hands in his. Lindsay, enjoying the warmth of his hand on hers, smiled at him. She could clearly feel that he was nervous as well, but he'd never admit it.

When the doctor came in, Lindsay could feel her heart beating faster. She was exited, like always, but this time, together with Danny, she was even more exited.

"Okay, Miss Monroe, lets have a look at your baby."

A few moments later, the first pictures appeared on the monitor. Lindsay immediately could see her baby on it, it wasn't her first ultrasound. Danny couldn't see anything, for him it was just a moving picture in different grey tones. He narrowed his eyes, trying to notice something on the monitor, but he couldn't. The doctor gave him an amused smile.

"Not easy to see anything at the first time, right?" He asked. When Danny nodded, he pointed onto the monitor.

"Look, this here is the head. You see that? An this here is the baby's spine. And this...oh."-

"What 'oh'?" Danny asked. When he didn't get any response, he threw a short glance at Lindsay, who obviously also had no idea what the doctor's 'oh' meant. Danny could feel how he got nervous. What was wrong?

"Is everything okay?" He asked. The doctor nodded, a smile appearing on his face.

"Oh yes." He answered, looking at Lindsay. "Miss Monroe, the last time you were here, I told you that you are going to have a girl, right? Looks like I was wrong."-

"What?" Both, Danny and Lindsay asked. The doctor pointed onto the monitor again, smiling even more.

"Look, can you see that?" He asked. "You'll have a boy."

Danny and Lindsay stared onto the monitor and on what the doctor wanted to show them.

"Indeed. You're going to have a son." Danny then whispered, not turning his attention away from the pictures. Lindsay looked back at him, noticing a look on his face which she hadn't seen before and which she couldn't interpret.

Lindsay had no idea what was happening in Danny's head at this particular moment. He could now see the baby, and also that it indeed was a boy. But this wasn't everything. He wasn't nervous anymore, he suddenly felt something else. It was a warm feeling, rising deep inside him. Feelings for the baby he was seeing there. It was Lindsay's baby, and Danny still had no idea who the father was. But he had to admit that this absolutely didn't matter. At this moment Danny realized something. He loved this little child. He loved it as if it was his own. It wasn't important if he really was its biological father or not, he loved it anyway. And this feeling was just incredible.

At this moment Danny didn't notice that Lindsay was still looking at him, a thoughtful look on her eyes. She knew that it was time, time to finally tell him everything, about her baby and about her baby's father. It wouldn't be easy, because she still could feel the fear inside her, the fear of getting hurt again. The voice inside her was warning her again. But this time she wouldn't listen to it.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Thank you so much for all the nice reviews, it means a lot to me! Thank you!

A little later, after Lindsay's doctor had finished the ultrasound, Danny got a call from Mac for a new crime scene and so he had to leave Lindsay earlier than he had planned. Lindsay went back home to maybe get some more sleep, before her shift would start. Even when she arrived at home again, her heart was beating faster than usual. The events with Danny had been incredible for her. Everything had started last evening, when he had visited her. She had managed to get closer to him, and then had asked him to stay. This had only been the beginning. Danny and she had gone to the ultrasound together, and Danny's sudden reaction to her little baby boy had surprised her. The look he had had on his face was still present in her mind. Lindsay knew what she had to do now. She knew it wouldn't be easy for her, especially because she already knew that she had to fight with herself to finally open up to him. But she would manage that. She had to manage that.

--------------------

Later that day, after Danny had returned from the crime scene, he went over into the break room for some coffee. The only one he found in the break room was Flack, and Danny was relieved, because he had to talk to his best friend.

"Hey Danny." Flack greeted him, sipping at his own coffee.

"Hey." Was Danny's only response, before he went over to the coffee machine. Flack watched him for a while, none of them saying anything, before Danny finally sat down at the table Flack was already sitting at. After another minute of silence Flack let out a groan.

"Oh, come on Danny, I know you for so many years now, do you really think I wouldn't immediately notice when there's something on your mind?" He then asked. Danny looked up from his cup.

"What?" He asked back. When he saw the look Flack gave him, knowing that his friend wouldn't rest before he knew every detail about what he was thinking about, he sighed deeply before he started to speak.

"Well, I don't know where to begin." He started, searching for the right words. Flack looked at him, listening patiently. He needed no words to know that this would be a talk about Lindsay. This was their favourite topic, and if he was honest, Flack was glad that Danny was trusting so much in him that he told him about all the things he was feeling for her.

"Last night after work I called Lindsay. I don't know why, but I…well, maybe I just wanted to hear her voice." Danny then continued. "She couldn't sleep, I couldn't sleep, and so I visited her. And then she asked me if I want to stay for that night. I slept on her couch and this morning we had breakfast together." This was the short version of what had happened the night before.

"That sounds good." Flack answered. "But why do I have the feeling that this is not the whole story? Come on Danny, tell me the rest." Danny sighed again.

"Okay, okay. This morning Lindsay had to got to her doctor for an ultrasound. Usually she goes alone, but…but I thought it would be nice if I'd go with her. Believe it or not, she indeed said yes, and so we went to her doctor together. I…I was there when he does the ultrasound, and I was there when he found out that she is going to have a boy."-

"She is going to have a boy?" Flack asked surprised. Danny nodded.

"Yes." He answered. Then he stopped for a moment, not sure how to say what he really wanted to tell. Flack still looked at him, knowing that there was much more going on in Danny's mind at that moment.

"Well, Don." Danny then started. "I know, maybe that sounds totally weird, but…this was so…incredible. I mean, I saw her baby on this monitor, this tiny little boy which is growing inside her. I…I don't know who is his father, nut, honestly, it absolutely isn't important. What want to say is, that when I saw the baby, there was suddenly this feeling. I don't know how to describe it. Don, I…I love this child. I love him as if he was my own son." After he had ended, he looked at Flack, hoping that his friend would understand him. But before Flack could response anything, suddenly Danny's cell started to ring.

"Messer?"-

"Hey, it's me."-

"Lindsay?" Danny asked surprised. "Hey, are you okay?"-

"Yes, sure." Lindsay answered. "Well, Danny, I wanted to ask you something. I…wanted to ask you…would you like to visit me after work? I have to talk to you." When he heard her saying that, Danny's eyes went wide. She wanted him to visit her again? And what did she want to talk about?

"Of course. At 9:00 pm at your apartment?"-

"Sounds good. See you later."

After he had hung up, Danny stared at his phone for a moment. Then he looked up at Flack, who was smiling.

"You have a date with her?" He asked.

"No idea, she said she want to talk to me about something." Danny answered, thinking about what she could want. Then he suddenly stood up.

"Well, I have to go now. Thanks for listening, Don." He said, heading to the door.

"I'm glad I could help." Flack answered, watching amused how his friend left the break room. He hadn't said any word, but he knew that just letting out what he was feeling had been enough for Danny. With an amused smile Flack also stood up to go, when suddenly Lindsay entered the break room.

"Hey Linds." Flack greeted her.

"Hey Don." Lindsay answered, throwing a short glance behind her. "Have you seen Danny?" Flack nodded.

"Yes, I talked to him. I heard that you and Danny went to your doctor together and that you are going to have a son."-

"Yes, that's true." Lindsay answered. "And it was wonderful that he was there."-

"I know, he told me about that." Flack answered, sitting down again.

"So, you invited Danny because you want to talk to him?" He then asked. He could already imagine what she wanted to tell Danny.

Danny and Lindsay both were his best friends. He knew almost everything about them, and also about their feelings for each other. When Lindsay had told Danny that she wasn't ready for a relationship after they had had sex, she had talked to him about the true reasons for her reactions. Flack was the only one who knew, why Lindsay was afraid about having a relationship. It was easier for her to open up to him- he was her friend, for Danny she had much more feelings. So Flack also was the only one who had found out how long she was pregnant and soon who the baby's father was. He had promised her to not talk about that, especially not to Danny, what had brought him in difficult situations over and over again. He had informations Danny so desperately wanted to know, but he couldn't tell him, because he had promised that he wouldn't talk about Lindsay's secret. Flack had told her more than once to finally talk to Danny, but until now she hadn't been able to do that.

Lindsay, who had now sat down, too, sighed deeply.

"I want to tell him everything this evening." She said. "I…I still have o idea how, but he deserves it." Flack nodded, putting one of his hands on her shoulder.

"That's very good, Linds." He answered, glad that she finally wanted to do this, for her, huge step.

"Yes, but…"-

"No 'but', Lindsay." Flack interrupted her. "Believe me, he'll be incredible happy about that."-

"Do you really believe that?"-

"No, I know that." Flack answered.

Lindsay sighed again. Yes, maybe Flack was right. Maybe Danny would really be happy. After his reaction when he saw the ultrasound, she could be sure that he would be glad about what she would tell him? But what if not? When Lindsay could hear the warning voice inside her again, she shook her head to clear her thoughts. No, this time she wouldn't listen to it, this time she would tell him what he wanted to know.

--------------------

At exactly 9:00 pm Lindsay's front door bell rang. She opened the door, seeing Danny standing in front of her with a smile.

"Here am I." He said.

"Come in." Lindsay answered, letting him in. She was glad that he indeed came, although she at the moment didn't feel well. Danny instantly noticed that from the look on her face.

"Are you okay, Montana?" He asked her a little concerned. Lindsay nodded.

"Sure, it's just…"She placed one of her hands on her belly. "I don't feel well this evening, pregnancy symptoms, you know?"-

"Oh, if you want to be alone, I…"-

"No, no, no." Lindsay interrupted him. "Come, lets sit down."

After they had sat down on the couch, Lindsay could feel how she got nervous with every second. She knew that now was the moment to talk. Maybe her nervousness was the reason why she felt so bad.

Danny was watching the woman next to him. He could clearly see that she didn't feel well. He wanted to take her in his arms, but he wasn't sure what she would do then. But what could she do? Yesterday when they had watched TV, she had been the one who had gotten closer to him. So why couldn't he do the same today.

"Come here, Montana. " He then said, pulling her slowly into his arms, letting her the possibility to pull back. But she didn't. And so a moment later Lindsay was sitting in front of Danny, her back resting against his chest, his hands on her belly. She closed her eyes, enjoying how close they were. He was sending so much warmth over to her, and she had to admit that she indeed started to feel better.

They sat like this for a while, both enjoying their nearness, both not able to speak. Lindsay knew that the longer she waited, the more it would be difficult to say what was on her mind. So she took a few deep breaths before she moved her position a little until she could look up at Danny as good as possible.

"I said that I need to talk to you." She began, but then stopped again. Their faces were only inches apart, their eyes met. They both were surprised by the sudden emotions which were flowing between them. Lindsay could feel Danny's warm breath on her face, sending shivers up and down her spine. It was only a short move, only a few inches between their lips. She could feel her heart beating faster, feeling the urge to just kiss him. But again she couldn't.

"Danny, I…I…" She whispered, not wanting to interrupt this wonderful moment, but also not able to go any further. Danny gave her a warm smile.

"It's okay, Montana." He whispered back. He needed no words, he could see it in her eyes. She wanted, but she couldn't. He still had no idea what was holding her back, but sometime he would find it out. At this moment he just wanted to be together with her. "Listen, you don't have to do that now. We have time. I mean, we got closer to each other in the last two days than we had in the last few months. And at the moment that's enough, believe me. You don't have to go further, I just want that we continue what we have right now."

When she heard his words, full of warmth and full of love, Lindsay couldn't hold back her tears anymore. This was the moment she had waited for the whole time.

"Danny, I have to tell you something." She started. When she saw that he was listening, she took a deep breath before she continued, "Danny, you are the father of my baby."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Thanks for all your reviews! And here's the next chapter for you!**

Now it was finally out. Lindsay had needed her whole willpower to finally speak out what she had wanted to tell Danny much earlier, but hadn't been able to. She looked up at him, her heart racing. How would he react to that? And what would he say because she hadn't told him earlier? Lindsay couldn't help but shiver in his arms, she didn't know if she had ever been so nervous before.

Danny was still looking at Lindsay. He wasn't able to speak. Not because he was shocked, he just needed a moment to realize what she had told him. He was her baby's father? Was this really happening or was everything just a dream? And then suddenly Danny could feel the feeling rising inside him. The feeling he had felt before when he had seen the baby on the monitor. His baby. How incredible was that? He would be a father soon! Danny could feel tears rising in his eyes.

Then he suddenly noticed the look on Lindsay's eyes. She was looking up at him, with big, tearful eyes and she was shivering. She was waiting for his reaction, and it almost broke his heart when he realized that she was afraid what he could say now. What was she expecting?

"Are you okay, Lindsay?" He asked. Lindsay's eyes went even bigger.

"You ask me, if I am okay?" She asked back with a shaking voice. "You just learnt that you are going to be a father soon."-

"Yes." Danny answered, and he couldn't help but smile. "And you have no idea how wonderful this is."-

"What?"-

"Lindsay." Danny started to explain what he was feeling right now. "I have no idea what you think what I'm feeling now, and I also have no idea which reaction you have expected. I only know that I'm incredible happy about what you told me. I mean, I didn't tell you about that yet, but…but this morning, when we have been to your doctor's, when I saw this ultrasound I…I noticed something. Lindsay, I love this baby, as much as I love his mother. And now you told me that it's my baby as well. Do you have any idea what I'm feeling right now? I'm so happy, this baby, which is growing inside you, your son, is my son, too. This is so incredibly wonderful, Lindsay, at the moment I could embrace the whole world!"

When Lindsay had heard what Danny had told her about his feelings, the tears, which had already stopped, came back again. She started to cry, holding her hands in front of her face. She had already thought about Danny's reaction, and she had had many possibilities for that in her mind. But she hadn't expected that this reaction would be so warm, so full of love. Love for her and for their baby.

When Danny saw how her feelings overwhelmed her, he was a little shocked. Without saying a word he pulled her into his arms, holding her as tight as possible. Lindsay instinctively closed her arms around him, now not paying attention to the fact that she was crying in front of him, showing him now vulnerable she was right now.

They sat like this for a while, until Danny could feel how her sobs became quieter. He just sat there, stroking over her hair and her back, letting her cry. After a few more minutes she finally stopped crying, now lying quietly in his arms. Danny looked down at her to see if she maybe had fallen asleep, but she was still awake, the last tears running over her cheeks.

"Do you feel better now?" He asked, gently stroking over her hot, wet cheeks. Lindsay nodded, slowly pulling out of his embrace.

"I'm so sorry." She then said, still with a light shaky voice, but Danny immediately interrupted her.

"Oh, no, don't say sorry. What are you sorry about?"-

"Listen, Danny." Lindsay began, sighing. "I know I should have told you earlier that it's your child, at least after you have asked me. But…but I couldn't. I have been so close to do that a few times, but I have never been able to say it. I'm sorry." Danny nodded, taking her hands in his.

"So, why didn't you that I know about that?"-

"Well, I…I was just…afraid."-

"And why?"

Lindsay sighed again. It was hard for her. She had opened up to him, she had cried in front of him- something she had once sworn to never do again.

"I was afraid because I wasn't sure how you would react. I mean, well, I already told you that I have a problem with trusting in others. Especially when it goes to relationships. That's why I…I told you that I'm not ready for a relationship with you yet. It's not that I don't trust in you, but…I'm just afraid to be hurt again. But I also don't want to lose you completely. And when I found out that I'm pregnant with your child, I didn't know what to do. Of course you are the father, since I'm here in New York I only had sex once, and that was with you. My last relationship has been more than three years ago. I was afraid that you could find out that it's your baby, and that you then would push me away, because you don't want to take the responsibility for this child. I'm so sorry that I thought like this. I'm so sorry."-

"It's okay." Danny answered, trying to digest what she was telling him. He had already expected that her problem with trusting had been the reason why she didn't talk to him.

"But I should have known you better. I should have known that you wouldn't leave me alone with our child. But I…I was just confused, and I thought it would be easier for me when I immediately started to handle all this on my own. I thought it wouldn't hurt as much as it would when you after a while would tell me that you don't want to be together with me."-

"So you pushed me away first."-

"Yes." Lindsay could feel the tears rising in her eyes again. She felt so sorry that she had acted like this. She didn't want to hurt Danny, but she hadn't been able to think rational. And this was not everything.

When Danny saw Lindsay's tears again, he almost started to cry too. It hurt him to see her sad like this.

"Hey, Lindsay, you don't have to cry." He said. "Everything's okay." But Lindsay only shook her head.

"Nothing is okay." She replied. "I'm such an idiot. You are so…so nice, so caring, so wonderful. And I? I told you that I'm not ready for a relationship with you, and I even didn't tell you about your own son."-

"But I'm sure you had reasons for that."-

"Yes, maybe. Danny, there was a time when I didn't have any problems with trusting in others. But I was hurt more than once. And after the last time, I swore to never let someone in again, to never trust in others again, especially not in men. I swore that because I wanted to protect myself, but I anyway feel so guilty. Because I don't want to hurt you, I…I really want to…to be…together with you. But I can't. Although you are such a wonderful person."

The longer Danny listened to Lindsay, the more he could she how guilty, how sorry and how desperate she felt. There was not much he could do. But there was at least one thing. He again pulled her back into his arms before he started to talk to her again.

"Lindsay, first of all, there's no reason why you should feel guilty or sorry. I don't know what has happened to you in your past, but from what I know now, someone must have hurt you very much. That's why you decided that it would be the best to never open up to someone again. And that was what you did. But then we met, and you started to let me in, and when you noticed what you were doing, you told me that you weren't ready yet, right? Because you wanted to protect yourself, because you have been afraid that I could hurt you too."

When Lindsay nodded, he continued, "You see, I can indeed understand you. And Lindsay, did you notice that you started to let me in again? It started last night, and now look, what you did. You finally told me that you are pregnant with my child. You told me why you have been afraid to talk to me earlier and you told me why you are afraid to start a relationship with me. And do you know what? That's enough for the beginning. You don't have to tell me everything right now, we have time. And I'm sure that sometime you'll be ready to completely open up to me. And I'll show you that you can trust in me. Because I'll never hurt you."

After he had ended, Danny turned Lindsay's position until he could look in her eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered. That was all, and Danny needed no more words. In her eyes he could see that she had understood. And he also saw something else. He could see deep inside her that she started to trust in him. She still wasn't ready to let him in completely, to be together with him. But it was a beginning. Danny would show her that she could trust in him. And he wouldn't hurt her, he just would protect her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Thanks for reviewing!**

A few days later:

It was evening and already dark outside when Lindsay finally left her office. Her shift had just ended- time to go home. This time she was happy that she could go home, especially she wouldn't go to her own apartment. Lindsay smiled when she remembered her conversation to Danny a few hours ago.

"Good morning Montana." He had greeted her when she entered their office, smiling, like always when he saw her. Lindsay smiled back, sitting down behind her desk.

"Good morning." She greeted back, trying to hold back a huge yawn, but hadn't been really successful. "Sorry. I'm just still so sleepy."-

"What a surprise." Danny answered, his smile turning into a grin. "Didn't I tell you- less working, more sleeping? I only see this: more working, less sleeping!" Lindsay couldn't help but laugh. He would never stop telling her that she needed more rest. And she had to admit that he was right. A few weeks earlier she had been annoyed because he was paying so much attention to her. But know she couldn't deny that she was enjoying it. Since she had finally started to open up to him, the situation between them had become much easier. Lindsay wasn't only relieved that Danny finally knew that it was his child she was pregnant with. She also knew that he would give her the time she needed, still waiting patiently for her to be ready for a relationship. And Danny finally knew that he hadn't been wrong, Lindsay indeed had feelings for him, strong feelings. And they were going to have a baby. Wasn't it just wonderful?

While Danny turned his attention back to the file which was lying on his desk, Lindsay watched him for a while. She really enjoyed that he cared so much for her and for their son. He would be a great father, that was sure.

"Danny?" She then asked, trying to catch his attention, successful like always.

"What can I do for you, Montana?" He asked, looking up again. "Do you want me to buy you something to eat?" Lindsay laughed.

"No, I can do that on my own." She answered. "I just wanted to ask you...do you have plans for this evening?"-

When he heard her question, Danny instantly started to smile again. He knew why she was asking that.

"Why don't you just ask me if I want to visit you?" He asked. Lindsay chuckled.

"Okay, do you want to visit me this evening?"-

"Sure. My shift ends earlier than yours, so I'll cook for us, just come to my apartment after work."-

"Okay."

When Lindsay entered the locker room, she was still smiling. Although she wouldn't admit it, she had waited for the end of her shift like a child waiting for Christmas. She loved being together with Danny, especially now, when she slowly started to trust in him. He was the first man she trusted in and at the same time had feelings for after she had sworn herself to never let someone in again. He now knew almost everything about her, there were no secrets anymore, what made the interaction between them much easier. She just had to tell him why she had stopped trusting in others, but this could wait, she'd do that sometime.

Sometime later, Lindsay finally arrived at Danny's apartment. While she was standing in front of his front door, she suddenly started to feel nervous. She knew that this was unnecessary, they had met so many times during the last few days. But this time it anyway was different, because it was the first day that Lindsay visited Danny at his place. It was the first time after the fateful night almost six months ago when they had had sex for the first time, when she had gotten pregnant. Lindsay took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down, before she knocked on the door.

Not even a minute later, the door went open.

"Montana! I have already awaited you!" Danny greeted her, letting her in. The warmth of the smile he gave her went directly into Lindsay's heart, warming her from deep inside her. It was just incredible what effects he always had on her. She couldn't remember that a man ever had given her so much warmth, and also so much love, without awaiting back anything.

When Lindsay entered Danny's living room, she already could smell the delicious dinner he had cooked.

"That smells wonderful." She said, turning around to him, seeing a light, proud smile on his face. "Why didn't you tell me earlier that you can cook?"-

"It was a surprise." Danny just answered, walking over to the kitchen. "Sit down, dinner is ready in a minutes."

Almost an hour later, after the two had finished their dinner, Danny and Lindsay sat down on one of his couches.

"Wow, this was incredibly good." Lindsay said, glad that she could now sit, or better said lie, on his couch.

"Thanks." Was Danny's short reply, although he was proud that he had managed to cook a dinner she liked so much, and that he could impress her with that.

Then they were quiet again. They just sat next to each other, none of them saying a word, both enjoying the nearness of each other. And although they even didn't look at each other, they both could clearly feel the tension between them. Lindsay wasn't sure what she should think about that. This tension between them, which was their since they had first met, and which made them to much more than just friends, had brought them closer and closer to each other a few months ago. And even after Lindsay had told Danny that she wasn't ready for a relationship yet, this tension had still been there, but it always had made her nervous. She even had been afraid of it, she had been afraid that they'd never return to a friendship again. Which anyway was impossible, but every time she had felt this strong feelings between them, Lindsay had tried to step away from Danny.

Now the feelings were back, but this time it was different. This time Lindsay didn't step away from him, she even didn't have the need to do it. Instead of that she could suddenly feel, that she enjoyed feeling like this for him. Lindsay threw a short glance at Danny, not knowing that at this moment he did exactly the same. Their eyes instantly locked. Usually Lindsay would have looked away now, but this time she held the eye contact with him. And it was the first moment she realized how close they were sitting next to each other.

They looked at each other for a while, none of them dared to say anything, or even to move. They were both caught by the emotions which were flowing between them. And then something happened they both hadn't expected, they both hadn't planned, but if they were honest, they both had so desperately waited for. Within a second they closed the distance between them, until their lips met in a gentle kiss. It was their first kiss after so many months. They both had no idea how it had happened, who had made the first step. They just kissed, but this kiss was different from their last one. It wasn't passionate and deep, full of need, like it had been in this special night. It was slow and gentle, and full of emotions. They both needed no words to realize that this kiss had a much deeper meaning, it meant that they had made a new step, a new step towards a relationship. When Lindsay's and Danny's lips met in this kiss, Lindsay instantly could hear the warning voice inside her again, the voice which told her to stop, otherwise Danny would hurt her, like the others had done it before. But she had learnt something. She had finally learnt to not listen to it anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Thanks for reviewing! I thought about a song for this story, and I don't know why, but my first idea was 'Patience' by Take That. I think, a few parts of this song fit.**

They didn't know how long their kiss had lasted. After it had ended, Lindsay looked into Danny's eyes, not sure how to react now. This kiss had been a huge step for her. A few days she even hadn't been able to talk to him for longer than a few minutes. And now? Now they had indeed kissed. But what would happen next? What if Danny wanted more than just that? From the look in his eyes she could tell that he wished to go further. But as much as Lindsay wanted that too, this was too fast for her.

When Danny had felt Lindsay's lips on his, kissing him, he was surprised. He had never expected that she would do that. Danny, who was still totally in love with her, couldn't help but feeling the urge to do more. But this wasn't just a girl he had met somewhere, this was Lindsay, the woman he loved more than anything else in the world, the mother of his child. And from the look in her eyes he could tell that although she was slowly staring to let him in, she anyway wasn't ready for that yet. Danny was glad that Lindsay finally started to trust in him, he could clearly feel how difficult this was for her. And he didn't want to push her too far. So he just placed a second kiss onto her forehand and then pulled her into his arms so that she could rest her head against his shoulder.

When Lindsay let herself fall in Danny's embrace, she couldn't help but sighing relieved. She had been afraid that Danny could wish more than she was ready to give him. She didn't want to hurt him again. But her light fear had been unnecessary. Danny had understood her with no words. Lindsay was incredibly thankful for that. It was a wonderful feeling that she needed no long explanations to make him understand what was going on inside her.

They sat like this for another hour, watching a film on TV, talking about this and that, until Danny could see that Lindsay was hardly able to keep her eyes open.

"You look tired." He said, gently stroking through her hair. "You should sleep now." Lindsay nodded, yawning.

"Yes, you are right. I think, I'll go now." With that she stood up. Danny first wanted to ask her to stay at his apartment, but then he thought that for today they had been close enough.

"Let me at least drive you home, okay?" He suggested instead of that.

"Thank you." Lindsay answered, glad that she didn't have to take a cab or the subway.

A few minutes later Danny's car stopped in front of Lindsay's apartment building.

"Here we are." Danny said, throwing a short glance at the woman next to him. Lindsay looked back, noticing the look he gave her. She could feel that he was unsure how to say good-bye to her. So she smiled and without thinking she leant forward, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"See you tomorrow." She whispered. "Have a good night."-

"Have a good night, too, Montana." Danny replied, smiling lightly about this sudden kiss. He waited until he could see the lights going on in her apartment, then he started his car again and drove back to his own flat.

When Lindsay had entered her apartment, she just dropped her bag, shoes and coat in the hall way and went into her living room where she sat down on the couch. She couldn't help but smiling. This evening had been jus wonderful. Lindsay could still feel Danny's lips on hers, gently kissing her, making her heart beating faster. She couldn't believe that she indeed had done that, and that she had kissed him a second time in the car. For another person this would be nothing special, just something everyone would do when they had feelings like that for someone. But for Lindsay it was different. She threw a short glance on her watch. After 11:00 pm. Was it too late to call him? Lindsay needed to talk about that now, but she didn't know if Flack was already at home, or if he maybe even was in bed now. But he had told her to always call her when she needed to talk. So she took her cell out of her jeans pocket and called his number.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice answered from the other end of the phone.

"Hey Don, it's me, Lindsay." Lindsay said. "I hope I didn't wake you up."-

"No, you didn't. I was just on my way into my bed."-

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, we also could talk tomorrow, I…"-

"Linds." Flack interrupted her. "You called me for a reason, right? So, what's going on?"-

"I kissed him." Lindsay answered after she had taken a deep breath. She suddenly felt like a little girl. But it didn't matter, Flack wouldn't laugh at her.

"You kissed him?" After he had heard that, Flack was instantly fully awake. "Wow, how did this happen?"-

"You know that I asked Danny if he had time this evening and he invited me to his place to cook for me, right? Well, and after we had finished dinner, we sat down on his couch. And then it suddenly happened. I have no idea who did the first step, but we just kissed."-

"Wow, that's great!" Flack shouted out, happy about what she was telling him. "But wait- why do I have the feeling that you are not really happy about that?" When he heard a deep sigh at the other end of the phone, he knew that he was right with what he had thought.

"I know, it's stupid, but…He was so sweet. I mean, after we had kissed, he didn't go any further. He just took me in his arms, and later drove me home. This was so wonderful, but…"-

"But what?"-

"But, Don, I…I have no idea where's my problem. I mean, I know he understood me, he understood that I'm not ready to go further, and he accepted it. But how long? When I was there with him, I just thought how wonderful it is that I don't have to explain my feelings and my fears, that he understands me anyway. I'm such an idiot, Don, why can't I just be happy now?"-

"Because you still have the fear that he could hurt you at the end, right?"-

"It's not only that. I'm also afraid to hurt him. I mean, he's waiting for me for such a long time now, but I have no idea how much time I need until I'm ready to completely trust in him, or to start a relationship with him. And it's also right what you say, although I think that…"-

"Linds, wait." Flack interrupted her again. He needed no more words to know what her problem was, he knew her too good. "Listen to me, okay? There's a total chaos in your head, right? On the one side you still can't trust in Danny, although you have such strong feelings for him, and although you know that he would never hurt you. But you just can't let him in enough. And on the other side you feel guilty because you let him wait so long, because you can't give him what he's waiting for. And this together is driving you crazy, right?"-

"Yes."-

"So do you want to hear my advice? Stop thinking so much. Lindsay, I know you are afraid, but stop always thinking that Danny only will hurt you in the end. I know, it's easier said than done, and I can talk a lot, I have no idea what exactly you are feeling. But I know something else. I know that Danny loves you more than anything else on this planet, that he would do everything for you, and that the last thing he would do is hurting or betraying you. I know, you think that this could change any time. But I know him longer than you do, and I know what he's feeling for you. He has never been so much in love with someone before. His feelings for you are true, that's why he's able to give you as much time as you need. That's why after this kiss he didn't get further. Do you think that he didn't have the wish to do more? He had the wish, but he understands you, and he doesn't want to push you too far. The only things he want is that you are happy, that you sometime will start to trust in him, to start a relationship with him. He just wants to be together with you and with his child. Because he loves you two, and he'd never hurt you. You know, I'd never promise something I'm not totally sure about. But I promise you that Danny will always try to make you happy and to protect you." After he had ended, Flack waited for a response.

"I know." Lindsay whispered into the phone. Flack knew that she was believing him, but he knew that something was still holding her back.

"And there's something else you should know." He then continued. "That you can trust in Danny is not only what I think. You think that too. And do you know why? Around three years ago you swore to yourself to never trust in other, in men and in friends, again. That was because both, your heart and your mind, were not able to trust anymore. But didn't you notice that this has already changed? Now it's only your mind which is holding you back, this voice which is always warning you. Your heart has already realized that you can trust in Danny. That's why you two get closer and closer, why you had sex, and that's why you now start to let him in again. You told him so much about yourself, and that it's his baby you are pregnant with, and this evening you kissed him. This all happened because your heart told you to do it. Your heart is starting to trust again, maybe you should now tell your mind to do it, too. Listen to your heart, Linds."-

"But what if it's wrong?"-

"It's not wrong. Your mind is telling you what's the best you could do. It doesn't pay any attention to your feelings. But your heart knows what you really need. What you need to feel good, to feel happy. You heart will never betray you, it will always tell you the right thing. And if you are honest, you already know what it tries to tell you the whole time."-

"Maybe." Lindsay answered. She was surprised about what Flack had told her. And she had to admit that he was right. She already knew what her heart wanted. "Maybe you are right, maybe I should start to listen to my heart. Like I did a few days ago and today. Thank you so much for listening to me. You are such a wonderful friend."-

"No problem." Flack answered. "And now go to bed and sleep. See you tomorrow and have a good night."-

"Have a good night, too." Lindsay answered.

After he had hung up, Flack lay down on his bed, smiling. He knew that this phone call had helped Lindsay a lot. Of course he didn't want to push her too far, to force her to open up to Danny. But he knew- if he just agreed with her, just listened to her without telling her what he was really thinking, Lindsay would never be able to start a relationship with his best friend. And bringing them together was his intention. Because Flack knew that Danny and Lindsay belonged together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Thanks for all your reviews!**

A few days later:

Lindsay was on her way to her office. She was in a good mood. The last days had been great. She had listened to what Flack had told her on the phone- she had started to finally listen more to her heart than to her mind. And indeed, the two were speaking a completely different language. While her mind was still warning her to stop letting Danny in too much, her heart told her to stop thinking so much but to do something. And so she and Danny had met almost every day after work since this evening when they had kissed. And this kiss hadn't been their last one. They had kissed more than once since than, but hadn't gone any further yet. Danny didn't want to push her too far, and Lindsay just needed some more time. The fact that everything was now much easier between the two of them also had a good effect on Lindsay. She had always thought that she had been so tired only because of her pregnancy. But since everything between her and Danny was so fine, she felt much more relaxed.

Lindsay couldn't help but smiling while she was walking down the hallway on her way to her office. She hoped that she could find him there as well. And indeed, a few feet away from her office she could see Danny standing in the room. But then Lindsay's smile instantly disappeared. She noticed that he wasn't alone. There was another woman in their office, a woman she didn't know and hadn't seen before. She was tall and beautiful, with long dark hair and sparkling brown eyes. Danny was talking to her as if he already knew her for ages. Usually this wouldn't be something bad, but Lindsay anyway could feel a feeling rising inside her, a feeling she knew too well. Her heart started to beat faster, her hands went wet when she stared at the two persons in her office. 'Calm down, Lindsay.' She told herself. 'This is childish, remember what Don told you.' But when she had almost managed to calm down again, she saw something which let her frown. When Lindsay saw how Danny first embrace  
d the woman and then kissed her on both cheeks, there was no way for her to calm down anymore. Within a second she wasn't able to think logical anymore. She just saw the two of them, and all the feelings she had hoped to never feel again were back. She was feeling a mix of anger and fear, hardly able to handle the situation any longer. Without waiting what would happen next, without even talking to Danny, asking him who this woman was, she turned around and ran to the break room, trying to fight back the rising tears in her eyes.

Lindsay didn't know how long she had sat in the break room, staring onto the table in front of her. She was glad that she was alone, she hadn't been able to talk to anyone. She couldn't believe it, although she had already expected it. She had listened to Flack, she had believed that Danny was different, that he wouldn't betray her. But obviously she had been wrong. Deep in her thoughts, Lindsay didn't notice that Danny entered the break room as well.

"Hey Montana." Danny greeted her, in his usual good mood. When Lindsay didn't react to him, still staring onto the table she was sitting at, he got confused.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Lindsay, without even looking at him, stood up, ready to leave the room. Danny now was totally confused about this unexpected reaction.

"Lindsay, would you please tell me what's going on with you? Have I done something?" This time Lindsay indeed looked up at him, but the look she gave him made him shudder. What had he done that she looked at him like this?

"I'm sure you exactly know what you have done, so don't ask me." She answered between clenched teeth, trying to hold back her tears. She headed to the door, but Danny was faster. He grabbed her arm so that she turned around to him, her eyes full of anger and disappointment.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed, pulling her arm away, trying to finally leave the break room, but Danny was faster.

"Oh, no, you'll go nowhere. Lindsay what the hell has happened that you treat me like this, huh? Are you totally crazy now? Yesterday everything was fine between us, and now? What are you doing?" Lindsay laughed sarcastically.

"You ask me what I'm doing? Who was the one who told me that he'll always be there for me, that I'm the only one in his life? I thought you were different, but you are exactly like all the others!"-

"What?" Danny answered, absolutely not understanding what she was talking about. "Lindsay, what do you mean with that? Yes, you are the only one for me, you know that, so why do you say I'm like the others? What have I done?"-

"You really have no idea?" Lindsay shot back. When he shook his head, she continued, "God, you are incredible! Do you know what? I saw you, I saw you with this beauty in our office. And I saw how you embraced her and how you kissed her. It doesn't matter if it was only on her cheeks."

When Danny heard what she was saying, he was shocked. That was the reason because she freaked out like this? Because she had seen them in their office? Was she really thinking that there was something between him and this woman? That couldn't be true!

"Oh my god, Lindsay, have you ever had the idea that your interpretation could be wrong?" He answered. Lindsay laughed again, not able to hold her tears back anymore.

"What could I misunderstand, huh? Do you want to tell me that it's not what it looks like? Come on, Danny, I already know this excuse."-

"But it's true." Danny started to defend himself. "Lindsay, this woman is my cousin, okay? Ella, I told you about her, and I also told you that she has planned to visit us in New York. She arrived this morning and visited me. And it is Ella, if you don't believe me, ask Don, or my Mom or Dad, or whoever you want. And, please, Lindsay, you don't really think that I would have something with my own cousin, do you?"

After she had heard Danny's explanation of the situation, her first anger changed into embarrassment. Her face went red and she couldn't help but cry even more.

"Was this really your cousin?" She asked. Danny nodded.

"Yes. And I embraced and kissed her, because we always do when we say good-bye to each other. I do the same with my mother, are you jealous at her, too?" Even if she felt bad, Lindsay couldn't help but chuckle.

"No." She answered, now finally believing him. And realizing that she again had totally overreacted.

"I'm so sorry, Danny." She whispered between sobs. When Danny saw her standing like this in front of her, he felt sad, because he could already imagine what had going on in her head before.

"You don't have to say sorry." Danny replied with a warm voice. "But maybe you should finally tell me what had happened. I know, I wanted to give you time until you are ready to open up to me on your own. But I have the feeling that this will not be the last time that you react like this. So please tell me, what has happened to you?"-

"Can't we talk about that later?" Lindsay asked, hoping that she hadn't have to talk about all this now. But from the look on his face she could tell that he wouldn't let her go until she finally opened up to her.

"It's lunch break, so we have time." Danny said. Lindsay sighed deeply. Maybe he was right. And so she started to tell him her story.

"You already know that I have problems with trusting in others, especially in men. Well, I have never had it easy with them, and with having relationships. I don't know why, but most of my boyfriends left me because they found another woman who was more beautiful, who was a better lover, or whatever. But this wasn't that bad, I mean everyone of us has had such situations, and everyone of has had a broken heart sometime. I thought that sometime I would find someone who would really love me, and so I continued searching for the right man. And I thought I had found him when I met David. He was one year older, a businessman, and he was so wonderful. He was nice, smart, caring, he treated me like a queen. And I totally fell in love with him. I had never had such strong feelings for anyone before, and I thought that I indeed had found my great love. He was my first great love. We had a wonderful relationship. And then, after three months, he took me out into a beautiful restaurant  
where he asked me to marry him. I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't believe that this wonderful man really wanted to marry me. After all this bad relationships it seemed as if I had finally found the perfect man. I of course said yes and later told my best friend about it and we celebrated it and I ask her to be my witness. Well, everything was perfect, until the night before our wedding. We decided to spend this night alone, but I missed him so much and I wanted to surprise him. And so I drove to his apartment. It was quiet and I thought maybe he was already in bed. Without expecting anything I opened the door to his bedroom and...and...well, he was there, but not alone. I caught him together with my best friend in bed. I was totally shocked, I even first didn't realize what I was seeing. I mean, my best friend and I were friends for almost our whole life, we met on our first day at school, and I had always completely trusted in her. And David? I mean, he was my great love, he had asked me to marry me, and I thought he'd love me. And then that. But...but I said nothing, I just stood there, until I turned around and left his apartment and went back home. I just threw myself on my bed and cried, I cried the whole night. He tried to talk to me, he called me, he went to my flat and knocked at my door, but I couldn't talk to him. It was a total shock for me. The two persons I had trusted in most had betrayed me like this. The next morning I called my Mom and she organized everything, and I was glad about that, because I wasn't able to do that. I...I was so sad, so desperate and so ashamed. This was three years ago and I swore to never ever trust in anyone anymore."

After she had ended, Lindsay's sobbing changed into desperate crying. All the feelings she had felt were coming back. Danny couldn't help but being shocked after all he had heard and now seeing how her feelings were overwhelming her. He didn't know what to say and so he just took her in his arms, letting her cry.

After a long while Lindsay's sobs became quieter and quieter until she stopped crying, still clinging to Danny. She looked up at him, waiting for his reaction.

"I'm so sorry for you, I had no idea." Danny whispered, gently stroking over her cheeks. "I can understand how much this must have hurt you, and it's no wonder that you stopped trusting. And now you are afraid that I could do the same to you, that's why you started to hold me away from you. And now, after finally opening up to me, you saw me with my cousin and thought I would betray you with her, right?" Danny felt sad while he was saying that. He could only imagine how she had felt, how afraid about getting hurt again she had been, and what she had thought when she had seen him with his cousin. When Lindsay nodded in agreement, he pulled her back in his arms.

"Lindsay, I'm incredibly glad that you finally told me about that." Danny then said. "And believe me, I can understand your reactions. Maybe I had reacted like this, too. Well, I can't change your past and I can't wipe away this fear inside you. But I can at least promise you something. I promise that I'll never betray you. You...you are the most important person in my life, and it hurts to see that someone you loved so much hurt you like this. I'll never do that, believe me, I promise to always try to make you happy."-

"I know." Lindsay answered with her still shaky voice. "And I believe you. And I really hope that you'll not betray me, because it would hurt even more than it had with David."-

"Why?" Lindsay sighed.

"It's simple. Because...because I love you much more than I had loved him."

When he heard Lindsay's last sentence, Danny's eyes widened in surprise. Had she really told him that she loved him? He was glad that she had finally opened up to him, but this was just incredible. Incredibly wonderful. Danny smiled and placed a soft kiss on top of her head.

"I love you, too, Montana. More than anything else." He whispered. And this was true. She was his everything. It wouldn't be easy to earn her trust. But he would manage it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Thanks for reviewing, here's the next chapter. I hope there are not too many mistakes in this chapter, I don't have a spell checker or a dictionary here. ****But I tried my best.**

Danny and Lindsay had no idea how long they were sitting in the break room, and it didn't matter for them. They were sitting on the couch which was standing in the break room, Danny holding Lindsay in his arms, gently stroking up and down her back. After she had completely opened up to Danny, telling him everything about her, and why she once had sworn to never trust in others again, Lindsay was just exhausted. Her feelings, she had hoped to never feel again, had overwhelmed her. It definitely hadn't been easy for her, usually Lindsay was a person who kept her problems as a secret, who didn't want to talk about what she was feeling. Talking to Flack about all that had been difficult for her, but talking to Danny? Almost impossible. She had needed her whole willpower to not just find an excuse to get out of this situation. She knew, if she really wanted to be together with Danny, and that was what she wanted, she finally had to talk to him, no matter how hard it would be. And now, after everything was out, after she had no more secrets, she felt surprisingly relieved. She was glad that there was nothing between them anymore. And maybe everything would be easier, because Danny could understand her better now. 

While sitting on the couch, Lindsay closed her eyes, enjoying Danny's nearness and this gentle touches. Their discussion had totally worn her out, and if she wasn't at work now, she would have fallen asleep the next minute.

--------------------------

When he felt how Lindsay's head became heavier against his shoulder, Danny looked downwards, noticing her closed eyes. He could almost feel how tired she was right now. Of course he hadn't wanted to push her too far, actually he had planned to wait until she would finally talk to him on her own. But after her explosion when she had seen him with his cousin, although she had no idea who the woman had been, he had decided that it wouldn't make sense to wait any longer. Now, after she had told him that her boyfriend and husband-to-be, together with her best friend she knew since she was a child, had cheated on her like this, he could understand why she had reacted like this. And why she didn't want to just trust in him, believing that he really loved her. This guy, David, had promised her to alway love her when he had asked her to marry him. And she had believed him. And in the end? In the end he had just hurt her. Danny felt sad when he imagined the feelings she must have felt when she had caught her boyfriend and her best friend, one day before the wedding.

Of course he'd never, never do something like that. Although he knew how much David had hurt Lindsay with what he had done, he couldn't deny that he was glad that she didn't marry him. Because David would have been the wrong man for her. Why? Because she was meant to be together with him. For a while, especially after Lindsay had told him that she didn't want a relationship with him, and after he had learnt that she was pregnant, not knowing who the father of her baby was, Danny had been afraid that maybe he had been wrong, that she didn't feel the same for him. But now she had said something that showed him that he definitely had been right. She had told him that she was hoping that he wouldn't betray her. Because she loved him. She loved him even more than she had loved her once great love, David. Danny couldn't help but smile when he reminded this sentence. Yes, she had indeed said that she loved him.

After Lindsay had started to get closer to him again, Danny had hoped that they maybe at least could be friends again, like they had been at the beginning.

After she had told him that she was pregnant with his baby, and how important he was for her, he had hoped that sometime they maybe could start the relationship he was wishing to have with her.

And now after she had told him that she loved him, Danny knew that it was only a question of time until they would finally be together, until they could be a family. Danny also knew that it wouldn't be easy to be together with a woman who had such problems with trusting, who would maybe always freak out when he only talked to another woman. But he could live with that. As long as he could live together with her. And with their son.

--------------------------

The two were still sitting in the break room, both deep in their thoughts, not paying attention to the fact that their lunch break was already over. They were so deep in their thoughts that they even didn't notice how Flack entered the break room, too. When he saw his two best friends sitting on the couch, lying in each others arms, he couldn't help but smile. He had no idea what had happened between them, but he also didn't need to know it. What he was seeing was enough for him. He knew the two of them for so long now, and he needed no words to know that they again had made a huge step into the direction of a possible relationship. His biggest wish was that they finally would be together. They had been so close to that a few months ago, until Lindsay had made a huge step backwards and away from Danny. After he had heard Lindsay's whole story, he could understand her, but this didn't change anything for him. He knew that they belonged together. He knew that Danny would never hurt his Montana, and he also knew that Lindsay could be the woman Danny needed so much, a woman who was more than just an affair, who gave him the warmth and the support he needed.

But although it looked like the two of them would never get together, although Lindsay was pregnant with Danny's baby, he had never given up. For him it was clear that what belonged together would get together. It was only a question of time. And it looked like he had been right.

Although Flack didn't want to interrupt this moment between them, he knew that the lunch break was over, and his two friends had a job to do. So he went over to them, still smiling.

"Hey you two." He said. "I really don't want to interrupt something, but lunch break is over, and if you don't want to annoy Mac, you should go to work again." Danny and Lindsay looked up at their friend, both absolutely not willing to get up. But he was right. It was about time to get back to work.

"Okay, okay. You are right, like always." Danny groaned, standing up slowly and helping Lindsay up from the couch. But he didn't want to leave like that.

"So." He said, looking at Lindsay with a little smile. "Any plans for this evening?"-

"Until now- no." She answered, smiling back. "But...well, if you want you could visit me after work." Danny smiled a little bit more.

"Exactly what I was thinking about. 9:00 at your apartment."-

"Sounds good." Lindsay answered. "And this time I'll cook for you." With that she went over to the break room door.

"See you later, guys." She added before she left the room.

After she had left, Flack looked back at his friend.

"You two are just too cute, you know that?" He asked, now grinning. Danny couldn't help but grin as well, although he hated it when someone called him 'cute', except it was Lindsay. But he knew that Flack had done a lot for him and Lindsay, and that they maybe wouldn't be so close now if he hadn't helped them with their problems. Maybe now was the perfect time to say thank you.

"Don." Danny began. "Well, I haven't said that before, but...but that doesn't mean that I don't know how much you have done for me and Lindsay. You are the best friend ever, believe me. Thank you for everything." When he heard that Flack couldn't help but blushing.

"That's what friends are for." He just said. "Okay, and now lets go, we have to work." With that the two left the break room.

--------------------------

It was almost 9:00 pm when Lindsay threw a short glance at the clock in her kitchen. Danny would be there in only a few more minutes. Lindsay smiled. This time she wasn't nervous. She couldn't wait to hear the sound of her door bell. A few weeks ago, Lindsay hadn't even dreamt about all that. Being so happy with Danny had been nothing more than a wish for her. And now her wish had become true.

When the door bell finally rang, Lindsay instantly rushed over to the door.

"Hey!" She greeted Danny.

"Hey!" He replied, hesitating for a moment. But then he just embraced her, holding her like this for a while, until they both realized that they were still standing outside of Lindsay's apartment.

"Come in." She said, letting Danny in before she closed her front door behind him. They were standing in her living room, only a few inches away from each other, looking at each other.

"I'm glad that you are here." Lindsay then said with a low voice.

"Yes, me, too." Danny answered with the same low voice. Lindsay smiled, still holding eye contact with him. There was something she wanted to ask him. She took a deep breath.

"Well, Danny." She began. "I...I thought, it would be nice if you...what I want to say is...If you want you can stay here tonight. And this night you don't have to sleep on the couch." When she saw how Danny instinctively rose his eyebrows, she fast added, "Oh, I didn't mean..."-

"I know what you mean, Lindsay." Danny interrupted her. "And yes, your idea sounds good." Lindsay nodded, glad that he had understood that she only wanted that he slept in her bed with her, nothing else.

"Okay, dinner is ready in a minute." She then said. "You can already sit down." With that she went back into her kitchen while Danny sat down at the table. He couldn't help but smile. She had asked him to stay, and to not sleep on her couch again. Danny was sure that this didn't mean that there would happen more between them, although it wouldn't be the first time they had sex. But he had understood that this was like a complete new start for them. Everything between them had been too fast a few months ago. They had been friends, then had started to flirt, getting closer and closer, until they had had sex and now Lindsay was pregnant. This indeed had been way to fast. This time they wanted to do it better. This time they wanted to start a strong relationship, based on love and trust. No matter how much time they needed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Thanks for reviewing! Here's the next chapter for you!**

After they had finished dinner, it was already so late, that both Danny and Lindsay could hardly keep their eyes open. It was time to go to bed, but both of them couldn't help but feeling a little nervous. During the last few days and weeks they had gotten closer to each other with every day they had spent together. And now they had reached a point where nothing was standing between them anymore. Even Lindsay had managed to talk about her feelings, her hopes and her fears, and they both had announced that they were in love with each other. So there was no need to feel nervous, especially because this was not the first time they slept in the same bed. But this was anyway different.

Danny was the first who used Lindsay's bathroom before he went to bed, while she was putting away the dishes and the rest of the food. He had offered himself to do that, but Lindsay had just told him to get into her bathroom and to hurry.

A few minutes later, Danny was already lying in Lindsay's huge, warm bed. He had removed his clothes, now only wearing his underwear, and wondered why he felt a little uncomfortable. Lindsay had already seen him naked, so why did he feel like this now? He knew that something between them had changed, but if he was honest, he preferred the slow start of their relationship.

Danny could hear how Lindsay left the bathroom, switching out the lights in the apartment, before she entered the bedroom as well. When he saw her appearing in the door frame, he couldn't help but thinking how beautiful she was. She was wearing a white nightdress which almost reached her knees. When Lindsay saw the look Danny was giving her, she rose her eyebrows.

"Everything okay?" She asked, a light smile appearing on her lips.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry, it's just…" Danny answered, blushing a little. "You are beautiful, Montana." Now it was Lindsay who blushed as well.

"Oh, really? Although I look as if I have eaten an elephant for dinner?" She asked, trying to overplay her nervousness. Danny chuckled.

"You are the most beautiful pregnant woman I have ever seen." He answered. Lindsay sighed, walking over to her side of the bed.

"Well, I don't know how many pregnant woman you have seen until now." She replied, pulling the blanket away and lying down next to him. She pulled the blanket tight around her body, switching out the light standing on the small table next to her bed.

Then it was silent in the room, there were only the noises coming from the street below. They lay like this for several minutes, both not daring to speak or even to move, only listening to the sound of the city and to each others constant breaths.

"Why are we doing this, Montana?" Danny then finally broke the silence. When he didn't get any response, he continued, "I mean, we are grown ups, we are no children anymore. We have talked a lot, about you and me and we both agree that we don't have to hurry, we have enough time. We are lying here in your bed, just to sleep, so why can't we behave normal?" He could hear a sigh coming from the other side of the bed.

"I have no idea." Lindsay answered with a low voice. "You are right with what you are saying. But…but isn't it normal that we decided to wait so long? Everything is clear between us, so why to wait or to need more time?"-

"What exactly do you want to say?"-

"Well, it's not that easy. I…I know that we are acting like this because of me. Because I always told you that I'm not ready for a relationship yet. You are my first boyfriend since David, and after everything between us had happened so fast a few months ago, I only have the wish to have more time so that we can build up a relationship which holds longer than a few months, especially now, we shouldn't forget that we are going to have a baby. My excuse for needing this time was that I want to totally trust in you. But…but this excuse doesn't count anymore. I mean, I have opened up to you, you know everything about me, and about my fears, and you showed me more than once that I definitely can trust in you. So why am I not ready to…to go any further?" Lindsay looked over to where Danny was lying. She couldn't see completely, but she could feel his nearness.

After a moment of silence, Danny answered, "Who says that you are not going further? Don't you think that allowing me to sleep here in your bed is a clear sign for that you are trusting in me? Lindsay, going further doesn't mean that we have to have sex. We already did that a few months ago, and it was by far the best sex I ever had. But do you really think that this is everything that is important for a relationship? I have thought about us so many times, and I came to the point that my answer is no. Lindsay, after all that happened in the last few days, in my eyes we already have a relationship. We said that we love each other. And, well, believe it or not, in my eyes this is the most important thing in a strong relationship- love. Not sex. I have the feeling that you are not ready for that yet, because you still have the fear that I could go after I got what I wanted, right?" Danny stopped to wait for an answer. When he heard a quiet 'yes' coming from Lindsay, he added, "Yes, I already imagined that. And it's no problem. We can do that later when you are ready for that, there's no need to hurry. Everything I want is that we finally admit that we are together. Because we are, you know that as much as I know that. Everything else can wait."

After he had ended, Danny waited what Lindsay would response to that. But she said nothing. Instead of that he could feel how she moved, and then he suddenly could feel her warm lips on his, kissing him gently, before she lay down close next to him, cuddling tight against him.

"Thank you." Lindsay just said, feeling how Danny put his arm around her, holding her close. "And I think it's enough when I tell you that I agree with everything you said, right?" Danny couldn't help but smile widely.

"Yes." He answered. "So that means that we…"-

"That we are together? Sure." Lindsay answered, feeling how he pulled her a little closer. She could clearly feel how happy she had made him with this little answer. And Lindsay was happy as well. When Flack had told her that she and Danny belonged together sometime ago, he had been right. With a smile on their faces, lying in each others arms Danny and Lindsay fell asleep a few minutes later. Yes, they were finally together.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Thank you for your reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

The next morning Danny was woken up by the sun streams coming through Lindsay's bedroom window. He blinked a few times, needing a moment to realize where he was. Danny smiled when he noticed that this was not his but Lindsay's bedroom. He looked downwards, seeing her still lying in his arm, her head resting on his chest, her eyes closed. He wasn't sure if he should wake her up or not, but a short glance onto the clock standing in her bedroom told him that it was better to wake up now if they didn't want to hurry to get to work in time. He gently wiped away one of her curls lying in her face, thinking about how to wake her up best, when suddenly a smile appeared on her lips.

"Morning." She said, eyes still closed. "I already wondered when you'd try to wake me up." Danny smiled too.

"How long are you awake?" He asked.

"Hm, a little bit longer than you, I think." She answered, finally opening her eyes, raising her head a little, looking up at him. "So, how did you sleep in my bed?"-

"Great." Was Danny's short answer. This was true, he had no idea why, but this night Danny had slept better than he had done around months ago. But maybe it wasn't only the bed, maybe it also was the woman lying next to him, too? "And you?"-

"I slept great." Lindsay answered, resting her head on his chest again. And again they just lay there, not talking. Lindsay enjoyed the feeling of Danny's hand stroking up and down her back. It indeed had been a wonderful feeling to fall asleep while lying in his arms. She wondered why she had needed so much time to finally close this distance which had been there between them for so many months. What had she been afraid about? She should have known that Danny would react like he did. He had shown her so often how important she was for him. But she had been unsure. Until now. Lindsay couldn't deny how much she enjoyed the idea of having a relationship with him now.

Since David had cheated on Lindsay, she had tried to manage everything on her own. She thought that it was easier for her to only trust in herself and in her own features. She told herself that she needed nobody, especially no man. This had worked pretty good, until she had fallen in love with Danny. She had hoped that something like that wouldn't happen again, but she had no chance against her feelings. When she had learnt that she was pregnant, she again had decided to do this on her own. She needed no help, there were so many single mothers, she could manage that. But deep in her heart Lindsay knew that this wasn't what she really wanted. She didn't want to be alone, and she also wanted to raise her child together with his father, who still was the love of her life. After so many hindrances they now had finally reached this point. They were together, and when Lindsay listened to her heart, she knew that Danny would always be there, for her and for their son. So getting together with him was the best she could have done.

"What are you thinking about?" Danny suddenly asked. Lindsay turned around to him, looking at him.

"I just thought about how happy I am right now." She answered, moving closer to him until their faces were only inches apart.

"You are happy? With me?" Danny asked back, pulling her a little closer.

"Oh yes. I know, I could have had that earlier, but I'm glad that we are finally together." When he heard her saying that, Danny smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that." He answered, his voice becoming lower and lower. "I love you, Lindsay."-

"I love you, too, Danny." She replied, kissing him. It was a long and deep kiss, and both of them couldn't believe how good it felt to finally be together like that. When they finally pulled away after several moments, they were still smiling.

"So, what about the others?" Danny then asked. Actually this was a question he didn't want to ask her. They were only at the beginning of their relationship, and he wasn't sure if telling everyone about each other was too fast. But the wish to see her reaction to this question was too big. What would she say?

"Well, I think it's unnecessary to tell Don that we are together." Lindsay answered with a light chuckle. "He already knew that before we even thought about it. And telling the others? Why not? If it's okay to you, why shouldn't we not tell them? They anyway know what we are feeling for each other, and also that we are going to have a child. So why not telling them that we are finally together?" Danny's smile instantly changed into a grin. Her answer to his question had been the best she could have given him. He had expected a lot, but not that she immediately would agree to tell everyone that they were together.

"That's a good idea, and you are right- why should we wait? Everyone should know that we are together." He then said.

"Exactly." Lindsay answered, kissing him again. Yes, there was definitely no reason to keep their relationship as a secret. They both knew that they wanted to stay together. So didn't have to be together only in their free time- everyone could know that they had a relationship and how happy they were.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: Thanks to SallyJetson for beta'ing!**

A few days later:

It was almost midday, when Flack entered the break room, where he found his co-worker and friend, Lindsay, sitting at one of the tables.

"Hey!" she greeted, winking at him.

"Hey!" Flack greeted back with a smile, which instantly disappeared when he saw what she was eating.

"Uh, pickled Gherkins and vanilla sauce? Do you know what you are eating?" he asked her. Lindsay laughed.

"Oh, you have no idea how delicious this is. This little boy has a really good taste." Flack raised his eyebrows, causing her to laugh even more.

"Taste it," she said, pointing at the already half empty glass of gherkins. Flack eyes went even bigger.

"What? Never!"-

"Oh, come on, Danny tasted them, too."-

"Yes, but I think he'd do everything to make his Montana happy," Flack replied with a grin. "By the way, where is he?"-

"Well, he still has to work, but he'll be here in a few minutes," Lindsay answered. Then she turned her attention back to her Gherkins. Flack watched her for a while, a happy smile still on his face.

"What?" Lindsay then asked, when she noticed, that after a few minutes he was still looking at her.

"Oh, nothing," Flack answered. "It's just…I'm in a good mood. It's a cold, rainy day in the fall, but two of my friends are running through the lab with smiles on their faces which are shining even brighter than the summer sun." When Lindsay heard what her best friend was saying, she giggled.

"This is really cute, you know that?" she said.

"But it's really true. It's wonderful to see that my two best friends are so happy together. I mean, we shouldn't forget how difficult it was for you to finally get together."-

"Yes, and your help made it much easier for us." Flack had done _a lot_ for them. And he was right. Now that they were together and had announced that they were a couple, everything seemed to just be perfect. Lindsay still had a light fear that everything could change, the warning voice still appeared occasionally, but she managed to ignore it as best as possible because she had finally started to trust in Danny, and she didn't want that fear to ruin everything.

"Okay, I'm sorry, Linds, but I have to go now," Flack interrupted her thoughts.

"Okay, see you later," Lindsay replied.

After Flack left the break room, Lindsay finished her exotic lunch. She was so busy with herself that she didn't even notice how Danny entered the break room. He slowly walked over to her.

"Hey, sweetie," he then said, closing his arms around her from behind, pressing a kiss into her hair. Lindsay smiled, turning around a little so that she could look at him.

"Hey. Finally time for a break?" she asked, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Yes." Danny answered, kissing her back. "Well, actually I would have been faster, but I had to make a phone call. which should interest you as well."-

"Me?" Lindsay asked, her eyes widening in surprise. "Tell me about it." A little smile crept across Danny's face, combined with a slightly unsure look. He sat down on the chair next to Lindsay, looking at the table.

"Danny?" Lindsay asked again. "Hey, everything okay? What was this phone call about?"-

"Well…" Danny started. "It's nothing special. It's…I just talked to my Mom. I haven't talked to her for a while, and I thought it was about time to tell her that I have a girlfriend now and that we are going to have a baby." Lindsay's eyes widened even more. Now it was getting interesting.

"What did she say?" she asked. She didn't know much about Danny's mother yet.

"Oh, lets say- she almost exploded because she was so happy," he answered with a grin. "My Mom has always been so desperate, because Louie and I never managed to find the right girlfriend for us. When I told her that we are together and that we'll have a baby soon, she told me over and over again how happy she was and that she now has to call everyone in our family. Oh, and then…" Danny took a short break, looking at his girlfriend. "…then she said, she wants us to visit them this weekend." Danny watched Lindsay, excited about her reaction.

"Wow, you…you want me to visit your parents?"

"Only if you really want, of course," Danny answered. He wasn't sure if this was too fast for her. But the smile she then gave him, told him the opposite.

"What? Sure! I'd like to meet your parents," Lindsay replied, knowing that it was a huge step for him to take her to his parents; he had never done that before.

"Even if she also invites the rest of the family? And believe me, my family is huge."-

"It would be great if I finally met them," Lindsay told him, and Danny knew that this was true. His smile grew even bigger.

"Then I'll tell her that we'll come," he replied, standing up to kiss her again.

Danny had been unsure if Lindsay would really want to visit his parents, especially when the rest of his huge family was there, too. But in her eyes he could see that she was more than glad about it. She was a part of his family now, and Danny was glad that she was seeing it in the same way.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: Thanks for reviewing!**

**And many, many thanks to SallyJetson for beta'ing!**

It was a cold, rainy day. Lindsay was glad that she didn't have to work on this Saturday. She was standing at one of the big windows in Danny's living room, watching how the raindrops were hitting against the glass. Danny had to work, but in an hour his shift ended. Lindsay couldn't wait until he finally came home. She felt a little nervous. Tomorrow was Sunday, the day when they would visit Danny's family for the first time. Lindsay was sure that it would be nice, but she was a little afraid, too.

The phone suddenly rang, interrupting Lindsay in her thoughts. First she didn't know if she should answer it because she was sure that no one would call her here, in his apartment. But then she went over to the phone; maybe it was important.

"Monroe," she answered the phone.

"Hey Lindsay, it's me, Margherita," a female voice said. Lindsay hesitated for a moment. Who was this? But then she realized who the woman was. Of course, Danny's mother.

"Hello, Mrs Messer," she said. "Danny is still at work, but he'll be back home in an hour."

"That's okay. I wanted to talk to you. And please, call me Margherita, okay?"

"Okay, Margherita," Lindsay replied, wondering why Danny's mother wanted to talk to her.

"Better. So, Lindsay, it's already Saturday, tomorrow you'll finally visit us." Margherita continued. "I still can't believe why Danny needed so much time to tell me that you're together and that you're going to have a baby. I'm so looking forward to meeting you!"

"Yes, I'm looking forward to tomorrow, too," Lindsay answered, although this was not completely true. Sure, it would be great to meet Danny's family, and she knew how much this meant to him. But if she was honest, she wasn't sure if she really wanted this yet.

"You sure about that?" Margherita suddenly asked, surprising Lindsay with this unexpected question.

"What?"

"Well, don't misunderstand me, but I could totally understand that meeting your boyfriend's family for the first time is not something you look forward to."

Lindsay couldn't help but blush a little, glad that Margherita couldn't see her right now.

"Well…" Lindsay tried to find an excuse, when Margherita just laughed.

"Don't worry, Lindsay, it's okay," she said with her warm voice. "It's okay when you're afraid. Just tell me about it, maybe I can help you."

Lindsay sighed lightly. She knew that Margherita just wanted to help her. And obviously she understood that she was nervous. But Lindsay knew that her nervousness wasn't her only problem, and she didn't know how to talk about that. She hadn't met Danny's mother yet; she was only talking to her on the phone. And Lindsay, who had a problem with opening up to others, didn't know how to tell her what was really going on inside her. But something in Margherita's voice was giving her a special feeling. Margherita had something in common with her son; she was able to give Lindsay the feeling that she could trust in her. And what could happen to her? Margherita was a grown up woman. She had raised a son who was now the most wonderful person Lindsay had ever met. After taking a deep breath, Lindsay finally decided to talk to her.

"It's difficult to describe," she began. "I don't know what you already know about me. Did Danny tell you that…"

"That your last boyfriend hurt you so much one day before your wedding? Yes, he told me, but not every detail."

"Okay." Lindsay had expected that Danny had talked to his mother about her, and she knew that he had done it to make it easier for both of them. If Margherita knew about Lindsay's still existing problem with trusting, it would be easier for her to understand. "Well, I…it's not that I don't want to meet you, I really do, but…but the problem is, I'm still afraid. I haven't told Danny about that yet, although everything between us is so wonderful, I'm still waiting for the day when he…when he decides that I'm not what he has expected. When he finds another woman. When he lets me fall. I…I don't know if I could handle that. That's why I'm still afraid to go on in our relationship. Because I know that with every step I let him in more and more. I know how important this meeting is for Danny. But I'm still unsure. Not as much as I have been before we got together. This…this voice which is telling me to stay away from him. Sometimes I manage to ignore it. But, well, it appears over and over again anyway." Lindsay sighed again.

She couldn't believe that she indeed had said all this. She had talked about her deepest feelings to a woman she hadn't met before. But to her surprise she didn't regret it. She even had to admit that she was glad about it. Excited, she waited for Margherita's response.

"I can understand what you mean, Lindsay," she said after a moment of silence. "And believe me, in my eyes it's just normal that you're feeling like this. What your exboyfriend and your friend did hurt you very much. It's not easy to trust again, and of course this voice won't shut up immediately. But look, you're making progress. You and Danny are together, you're going to have a child. And you told me about what you're feeling. That's good. You don't have to hurry, just take one step at a time. And believe me when I say that I know that for my son you're the most important person on the world. And about tomorrow, don't be afraid, just come and have a great day with us. Nothing else. There's no need to worry; every one of us is looking forward to meeting you."-

"And I'm looking forward to meeting you," Lindsay replied, and this time she indeed meant what she said.

"I know," Margherita answered. "So, when Danny comes home, greet him. And relax a little, your baby boy will be glad about that."

Lindsay chuckled. "Yes, I will."

"Good. So, see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

After Lindsay hung up, she sighed in relief. She had to admit that she had been afraid about this first talk with Danny's mother. But it had been great. And, what was even better, Margherita indeed had managed to wipe away some of the fears Lindsay still had.

When Danny came home a few minutes later, Lindsay instantly threw herself into his arms, embracing him tightly.

"Hey, looks like you missed me, huh?" Danny asked with a grin. "So, how was your day?"

"Oh, good," Lindsay answered, smiling up at him. "Your Mom called me. She told me to greet you."

"You talked to my Mom."

"Yes, and I have to say, she's really great. Like her son," Lindsay replied, resting her head back against Danny's chest again.

Around an hour ago, Lindsay had been afraid about meeting Danny's family because she didn't know them and because this was another big step in their relationship. But now, after this phone call, after she had realized that there was no need to not trust the Messers, she couldn't wait until finally it was Sunday. She was looking forward to meeting the family she now was a part of.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: Thanks for reviewing!**

**And many thanks to SallyJetson for beta'ing!**

"Are you ready?" Danny asked from the living room.

"Yes, in a minute," Lindsay answered. She was standing in the bedroom in front of her big mirror. She liked the dress she was wearing and which she had bought when she had learnt that she was pregnant, but now even this dress was getting a little too tight.

When her hands gently stroked over her round belly, she smiled. Only a few more months and they'd finally have their little baby boy. Although she had thought about this, imagining how it would be to have a child with Danny, she still couldn't believe that this was indeed happening. Deep in her thoughts, Lindsay didn't notice Danny entering the bedroom. She only noticed him when he wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her against him.

"Is everything okay with you?" he whispered into her ear.

"Yes, sure."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little."

Danny chuckled, placing soft kisses on his girlfriend's neck. "You don't have to. They're all nice."

"I know," Lindsay answered. She leant back against him, letting out a light sigh. She remembered the time when she had learnt that she was pregnant, when she had decided to raise their child on her own, without any help. At that time she had thought that that was the best she could do. But now?

"Did I ever say thank you?" she asked.

Danny raised in his eyebrows in surprise. "Why?"

Lindsay smiled, looking at him in the mirror. "I wanted to say thank you for not giving up. Although I pushed you away more than once, you came back, over and over again."

"And I'm glad I did it." Danny answered, turning her around so that he could look at her. "And I'd do it again. I always knew that we belonged together."

"I wish I had listened to you earlier," Lindsay whispered, resting her head against his chest. She had needed a lot time and all her willpower to open up to him, to let him in. First she had been afraid that sometime she would regret that. But now she knew that this was the best thing she could have done.

--------------------------

A little later, Danny and Lindsay left the apartment and drove to the Messers' house. Although Lindsay tried to calm herself down, her heart was beating faster and faster. She was nervous and she could do nothing to prevent this.

Danny needed no words from her to know what she was feeling at this moment. She had told him earlier that except for David's parents, she had never met the parents of one of her boyfriends before. And after breaking up with David, she had sworn to never do this again because she never wanted to have such a deep relationship again. But this had been around three years ago, and now she had such a relationship with Danny, and she was going to meet his parents. It was no surprise that she was nervous. Without saying a word, Danny rested his hand on hers, which she had placed on her leg. He said nothing, he just held her hand, letting her feel that he was there, that everything was okay. And he indeed could feel how she was slowly starting to calm down again.

A few minutes later, the two finally reached the nice little house where Danny's parents were living and where he had grown up. They had just left the car when the front door opened and a woman ran over to them. Lindsay immediately realized that this had to be Margherita.

"Danny, Lindsay, I have been waiting for you!" she shouted.

"Mom," Danny said, grinning like a little child when she pulled her son into a tight embrace. "Wow, I haven't been here for ages."

"Yes, it was about time," Margherita replied. Then she turned her attention to Lindsay, who was standing behind Danny, not sure what to do. A warm smile lit Margherita's face. Although she had only talked to Lindsay on the phone, she already loved this woman. Danny had told her at least a thousand stories about Lindsay, and the way his eyes sparkled and he smiled when he was talking about her, told her, that this woman was her son's great love.

"Lindsay, I'm so glad that you are finally visiting us." Margherita said, carefully pulling the younger woman into her arms, allowing her the possibility to pull back, but Lindsay let Margherita embrace her. "Oh, and don't worry, I didn't invite the whole family, I thought that would be a little too much for the beginning, you'll meet them soon enough." With that she led the couple into the house, where the others were already awaiting them.

"Hey everyone, Danny and Lindsay are here," she shouted after closing the door behind her. And immediately a man, of Margherita's age, appeared through a door.

"Hey Dad!" Danny greeted the older man, walking over to him.

"Hey," Danny's father greeted back, embracing his son. "I thought you'd never visit us again."

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry, there was so much to do," Danny replied, instantly blushing. "Dad, this is Lindsay."

A warm smile appeared on the man's lips when he walked over to his guest.

"Hey Lindsay, nice to meet you. I'm James," he said, pulling her into his arms.

"Nice to meet you, too, James," Lindsay answered with a smile. She had already noticed that embracing obviously was something like a welcoming ritual in this family, and she had to admit that she liked it.

After Lindsay had met Danny's parents, he introduced her to the other guests who were sitting in the living room. Most of them were already familiar to her, like Louie, Danny's brother. She had already met him a few times before. And she also knew Danny's cousin, Ella. When Lindsay realized who the woman was, she couldn't help but blush, immediately remembering her reaction when she had seen her in Danny's office together with him. He had been right, she was his cousin, and embracing and kissing on the cheeks was something everyone was doing here. And Ella, who was there with her fiancé, Chris, was a very friendly person.

After Lindsay had greeted the other family members, she went over to Danny, a light guilty look on her face.

"Danny, I just wanted to say, you know, when I first saw Ella…" she started, but Danny instantly interrupted her.

"Stop. I know what you want to say, and it's okay," he said. "I know why you did that, and now you know who she is. We talked about that already. And now come, I'm really hungry."

--------------------------

A few minutes later, the whole family was sitting at a huge table filled with delicious dishes of food. _No surprise that Danny loves eating so much, _Lindsay thought. The menu Margherita had cooked for them was fantastic, and the longer Lindsay sat with the Messers, the more she felt comfortable. She had been afraid of this situation, but after the warm welcoming, there was no reason to feel uncomfortable anymore.

"So Lindsay, how long have you been living in New York now?" James asked after a while.

"Around three years," Lindsay answered, once again surprised when she realized how long she had been living in this city.

"Wow, three years. And do you like living here?"

"Yes, definitely, it's a wonderful city."

"And now, after such a long time, what do you prefer- living here or living in Montana?"

"Oh, that's a difficult question," Lindsay answered. She had never thought about that before. "Well, living here is very different from living in Montana. I think, I like both. I like the quiet of the country, but I also love being here. They're both great. But I don't think I'd ever go back to Montana."

"Never?" James asked, interested in what his son's girlfriend was telling. He didn't see how the look on Lindsay's face suddenly went thoughtful, and so he also didn't notice the change in her mood. But Margherita saw it and wanted to interrupt her husband, but he was faster. "You would never go back to your old home?"

Lindsay shook her head. "No. Never. Not even if they'd offered me a job were I'd earn more money. I…I like being here. If I went back, I would miss so much. I've met so many wonderful people here and…" she stopped, not sure how to continue. This conversation was getting very personal, and she didn't know what to say.

Margherita gave her husband a warning look before she said, "Well, we're glad that you want to stay in New York."

"Thank you," Lindsay replied with a low voice, turning her attention back to her food. She could feel the gentle touch of a hand on her knee and when she looked up, her eyes met Danny's. The warm smile he was giving her made her relax again. She was glad that Margherita had stopped this topic although she had no idea what her problem was. Why couldn't she say why she would never go back to Montana? Maybe she herself didn't know the answer? Lindsay had no idea.

--------------------------

After they had finished lunch, Margherita started to bring the empty plates back into the kitchen while the rest of the family went back into the living room.

"Don't you want to come with us?" Danny asked Lindsay when he saw her hesitating.

"I'll join you in a minute, okay? Just go with them," she answered. Danny nodded, and after throwing another short glance at her, he followed the others. Lindsay stood in the dining room for a moment before she picked up some glasses and went into the kitchen.

"Hey Lindsay, what are you doing here?" Margherita asked, surprised.

"I just thought I could help you," Lindsay answered.

"Oh Lindsay," Margherita said, smiling at the younger woman. "That is really sweet but you're my guest, you don't have to help me. But well, now that you're already here, maybe we could just…talk a little, if you want, without all the others around us." She guided Lindsay over to the kitchen table where the two sat down. Lindsay didn't know what Margherita wanted to talk about, and she thought that she had to say something now.

"It's really nice to be here," she said, trying to start the conversation. Margherita nodded.

"I'm glad you like it here," she answered. "And I'm sorry that James asked so many questions."

"Oh, that's really no problem, it's okay."

"Are you sure? I had the feeling that the talk was getting a little too personal for you," Margherita replied. When she saw how Lindsay broke their eye contact, looking at the table, she knew she was right. She knew that there was something on Lindsay's mind and she wanted to give her the chance to let it out. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well, it's nothing," Lindsay answered, trying to smile. When her eyes met Margherita's warm gaze, she again was surprised by how much this woman had in common with Danny. One look and she was ready to talk about her deepest feelings. And after a deep sigh, Lindsay continued, "It's nothing special, I just thought about why I don't want to go away from here. When I left Montana, I was expecting that I would feel homesick, but then I was surprised when I didn't. I even have to admit that the only thing I missed was the nature and the quietness. I didn't miss my family, and I didn't miss my friends. I missed nothing. And…and when James asked me if I'd go back, I thought about how it would be to go away from here, and I realized that I don't want to do that, because…because I'd miss so much. Sure, I'd never go anywhere without Danny, but even if he'd come with me, I'd miss a lot, this city, my friends, and…I know, maybe it sounds strange, because I've only just met you today, but I'd miss you, too."

When Lindsay stopped, she looked up at Margherita to wait for her reaction. Margherita was still looking at her.

"And do you know why you'd miss us more than your family?" she asked the question which Lindsay was already asking herself.

"I don't know. I…I already thought about that, too. I always thought that I had a good relationship with my family. But when I was here, I didn't even miss them. Did you know that they still have no idea that I'm pregnant and that I have a boyfriend? I…I have no idea why I'm doing that. I had a wonderful childhood, my parents did everything for my siblings and me. Sure, they didn't have much time because of their jobs, but if we had a wish, we got everything we wanted, no matter what it was. When I wanted a pony for my birthday, I got it. But anyway I missed something. I…I wish I knew why, because they did so much for us."

"I understand what you mean," Margherita answered. "Can I ask you a question? Did you ever talk to your mother like you're talking to me now?"

Lindsay shook her head. "No. She never had time for that. Sure, we talked sometimes, but, well, I never had deeper talks with her, about feelings or such. When David cheated on me, I called her and she managed everything for me, but we never talked about what I was feeling."

"And did you miss that? I mean, have you ever had the wish to talk about your feelings with her?"

"Sure, but…but she didn't have time for that. And it was okay for me. I mean, they worked so hard for us, and we got a lot from them. It was okay," Lindsay answered.

"Are you sure that it was okay for you?"

"Yes…" Lindsay said, but then she realized something. She realized that it hadn't been okay. She remembered that she had often wished that her parents would have had more time for her. Sure, she had been happy about all the presents. But, if she was honest, not so many presents and more time with them would have been better for her. She wouldn't have felt lonely so often.

"It wasn't okay, right?" Margherita asked again, and this time Lindsay nodded. "Okay, listen to me, Lindsay. Your parents love you very much. They worked hard so that they could grant their children every wish. They wanted that you and your siblings were happy, but unfortunately they forgot something. They forgot that children need more than presents. They need their family, their parents. They need love, they need someone they can talk to. I think that's why you didn't miss them so much. And why you love being here. And also why you love being here together with us. Because we're listening to you. And, well, maybe I am reading too much into this, but maybe this is also the reason why the thing with David hurt you so much. You were looking for someone who loved you, and you thought he loved you, only to learn that he betrayed you. Right?"

"Yes," Lindsay said. And then her feelings which she had tried to hold back during this talk overwhelmed her. She started to cry. Margherita knew that she had spoken aloud what Lindsay had already known but had never been able to say. She moved closer to her so that she could embrace her.

"I'm sorry that I'm crying," Lindsay sobbed.

"Hey, that's okay, Lindsay, just cry, it's good for you," Margherita answered, gently stroking her back. "And believe me when I say that I'm glad to know that you love being here. I know how much my son loves you, and I love you as well. You're always welcome here and if you need someone who will listen to you, just call me or visit me whenever you want."

"Thank you," Lindsay managed to say between sobs. "Thank you so much. Danny is lucky to have such a wonderful family."

"Yes, and you, too. Because you're a part of this family now," Margherita answered with a smile.

While the two women were sitting in the kitchen, they didn't notice Danny who was standing at the door, watching them. He had followed Lindsay and had heard everything she had said. He was smiling when he realized that his plan had worked perfectly. Of course he wouldn't tell Lindsay that she wasn't only here to be introduced to his family. He had talked to his mother about Lindsay's problems, and she had told him to visit them so that she could talk to her, and so that maybe she could find out how to help her. And this was what she had done. She had found out that what Lindsay needed was people she could trust in, people who were interested in her and people who listened to her. And now she had found these people- she had him, his family and their friends.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: Thanks for reviewing! It's nice to see what you think.**

**Many, many thanks to SallyJetson for beta'ing!**

After Lindsay had visited Danny's family, she felt much better. The talk with Margherita had helped her a lot. She had finally accepted that her parents loved her, but while they had tried to give their children everything they wanted, they had forgotten to give them what they really needed- love.

It hadn't been easy for Lindsay to open up to Margherita; talking about her feelings was still new to her. But she had managed to finally speak aloud what she had already known. And Margherita had been there for her, she had listened to her.

Since that day, the two women had talked on the phone almost every day; about this and that, and also about questions Lindsay had about her pregnancy and about how it would be to be a mother. Margherita had taken the part of Lindsay's mother, and for Lindsay it was a new and welcomed change to not talk only with her friends but with an older woman who had more experience in life.

Her good relationship with Margherita also had a good effect on Lindsay's relationship with Danny. Since she knew that she was a part of his family now, it had become easier for her to let him in, to trust in him. Danny didn't tell her, but he was incredibly happy about how successful this one visit had been and how much it had helped his girlfriend. He knew how important it was for her to get this support from him, from his friends and from his family, who had instantly accepted her as a part of them.

But although their relationship was becoming stronger with every day, there was still something keeping them apart- their two apartments. They spent most of the time together, but if their shifts were too different, they still spent their nights alone in their own apartments.

One day. Lindsay's shift ended in the late afternoon. One of her permanent pregnancy symptoms was tiredness, so she used almost every free minute to sleep. Because Danny and Flack had decided to meet after work to watch a game on TV, Lindsay had gone to her own apartment where it would be much quieter to get the sleep she needed so much.

Later, while Danny and Flack were sitting in Danny's apartment, watching the game, suddenly Danny's cell started to ring. When he answered the phone, he immediately noticed Lindsay's voice, feeling concerned when he heard the tone in which she was speaking.

"Hey Danny, it's me. I'm sorry, I didn't want to disturb you."

"You never disturb, Montana," Danny answered, getting nervous by the tone of her voice, "Is everything okay with you?"

"Yes…well, no…I have no idea," she answered with a shaky voice.

"What does that mean? Lindsay, what has happened?"

"Nothing, it's just…I don't feel well, Danny. It hurts."

"What? What hurts? Lindsay, what's going on?" Danny asked, feeling fear rising inside him.

"I'm not sure…"

"Is it something with the baby?"

"I don't know." Lindsay's voice became shakier with every word she spoke. Even through the phone Danny could feel her fear.

"Okay, don't worry, I'll be at your apartment in a few minutes. Don't be afraid, I'll hurry. Just…just lie down on your bed and wait."

After Danny had hung up, he jumped up, not paying any attention to Flack, who was looking at him with a mix of confusion and worry.

"Danny, would you please tell me what you're doing now?" he asked when he saw his best friend heading to the front door. "What did she say? And what happened?"

Danny gave Flack a look as if he indeed had totally forgotten that he was there, before he answered, "I'm not sure, she didn't sound good. She has pain, I have to go to her."

"You'll go nowhere," Flack replied, "at least not alone. I'll not let you drive when you're nervous like this. I'll drive."

Danny just nodded. Although he hated it when Flack tried to calm him down because he knew that it was impossible, he was glad to have him at his side. A few minutes later, the two men left the apartment.

When they reached Lindsay's apartment building, Danny rushed up the stairs, Flack having problems following him. Danny was glad that Lindsay at least had given him her keys. He tried to get them into the keyhole, but wasn't successful. Just as Flack arrived, offering his help, the front door flew open and Lindsay appeared in the doorway, with a pale face. The two men could immediately see that she had been crying, and was now trying to hide that, but none of them said a word about it.

"Do you feel a little better?" Danny asked while he and Flack entered the apartment, but Lindsay shook her head.

"I'm sure it's nothing bad," Flack said, hoping that he would be able to calm his two friends down, "but I'll drive you to the hospital anyway, just to be sure, okay?" When Lindsay nodded, he added, "Danny, you take her to the car, I'll take her purse and anything else she'll need."

When the couple had left the apartment, Flack sighed deeply. He hated moments like this, especially when he himself wasn't sure what to do or to say. He hoped that everything was okay, but he couldn't be sure about it, he wasn't a doctor.

Sometime later, the three arrived at the hospital. While Lindsay was in one of the rooms with the doctor, Danny and Flack sat down in the waiting room. Flack could clearly feel how his friend was trying not freak out, but there wasn't much he could do for him.

"Danny, I'm sure everything's okay," he said.

"And if not? What if she's already in labour? Don, she's only six months pregnant now!"

"I know. But the pain doesn't mean that she's in labour. I'm sure, she's okay, Danny."

"I hope so."

"Don't worry," Flack replied, putting his arm around Danny's shoulders. They sat like this for a while before Danny spoke.

"I wish I had been there when she started to have this pain. She was alone; she had to call me to let me know that she needed help. Maybe you're right and this time it's nothing bad, but what if she's in labour the next time? Did you notice how long we needed to get to her apartment? Every minute counts. And what if we're stuck in a traffic jam? I don't want her to be alone," he said.

Flack nodded. "I know what you mean and I've thought about that, too. Well, if I'm honest, I have been wondering why you two are still doing that."

"Why we're doing what?"

"Let me ask you a question. I know you two had to solve a lot of problems to reach where you are now. But have you two ever thought about how it will be when your child is born?"

"Yes, sure, but what exactly do you mean?"

"I mean, how do you want to raise him? And where? Will Lindsay live with him in her apartment or you with him in yours? What will you do?"

Flack looked at Danny, waiting for his response.

"Wow, I haven't thought about that yet," Danny answered, now understanding what Flack was meaning, "If we keep our two apartments, it'll be difficult, and I'm not sure if that would be good for the child."

"Yes, I agree with that. So, what do you think would solve all these problems? How could you manage to be together with Lindsay and your son? And before he's born, how could you manage to be there for her whenever she needs you?"

Danny couldn't help but chuckle when he heard the tone in Flack's voice. He was talking to him like a father.

"I already know what you want to say, Don," he replied, "Sure, moving in with her would be perfect. But I'm not sure what she'll say."

"Would you like to do that?"

"Yes, sure! It would be great to live with her!"

"Good. And now tell me, why shouldn't she want that, too? I mean, look, what she has done during the last few weeks. She told you about your son, she started a relationship with you and then she visited your family. She is making one step after the other. And the next logical step would be moving in with you."

"But what if it's too fast for her?" Danny asked.

Flack sighed. He knew that Danny didn't want to push her too far, but being afraid to go further wouldn't help them at all.

"Danny, listen to me. Sure, a lot has happened during the last few weeks, and I can understand your doubts. But she loves you! And this is the most important point. She wants to be together with you and she wants a family with you. You should at least ask her and if she says no, I'll help you to convince her. Okay?"

"Yes, okay," Danny finally agreed. He couldn't help but smile. Flack always said how stubborn he and Lindsay were, but he wasn't any better. Although Danny had to admit that Flack was right. He could at least ask her.

A few minutes later, Lindsay emerged from the room, still with a pale face, but with a relieved look. Danny and Flack walked over to her.

"Everything okay?" Danny asked.

"Yes," Lindsay answered and the doctor, who was leaving the room as well, nodded in agreement.

"Miss Monroe and the baby are okay. The pain was nothing more than Braxton Hicks contractions, this can happen. There's no need to worry," he explained.

"That's good to hear," Danny answered. He could see how exhausted Lindsay was; the fear that something could be wrong had been hard for her. Without saying a word, he took her into his arms, feeling how she closed her arms tight around him, burying her face in his chest.

"We'll go home now, I think," Danny whispered into her ear, "and this time you'll come with me, you'll sleep at my apartment tonight. I promise Flack and I will be quiet."

He could feel how she chuckled before she answered, "Yes, okay."

Several minutes later the three were back at Danny's apartment again. While Flack was sitting in front of the TV and Lindsay had already gone into the bedroom, Danny was a little unsure what to do. After another minute, he finally joined her in the bedroom.

Lindsay was already lying in the huge bed, the thick blanket wrapped tight around her body. With a light smile, he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Do you feel better now?" he asked, gently stroking through her hair.

"Yes. I was just afraid because I didn't know what was happening. I…well…I wished you would have been there at that moment, I regretted that I had decided to sleep at my apartment."

This was the sentence Danny needed to hear. Without even knowing it, she had given him the opportunity to start the topic which he couldn't stop thinking about.

"I would have been there if we were living in the same apartment," he said, instantly making clear what he had in mind. He could see how Lindsay's eyes widened.

"You…you're talking about…moving in together?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Why not? I mean, so I could be there whenever you need me. And when the baby is born, it will be better if we live in the same apartment."

Danny could feel how his heart started to beat faster. What would she say? Yes or no? But when he saw the look she gave him, he needed no more answers. He had expected that she would be unsure, but she wasn't. Instead she gave him a thankful smile.

"This…this would be great. But if we really want to do that you must be sure about it."

"I am sure about it, believe me. And what about you? I have to admit that I didn't expect that you would immediately agree with me."

Lindsay couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, I know. A few weeks ago I would have said no. But since then a lot has changed."

Danny nodded. Yes, that was indeed true. She had changed a lot. And, what made him happy most, she was now trusting in him. Obviously even enough to move in together with him.

"But I think your apartment or mine is too small to live in with a child," Lindsay then said.

"Oh, I think, we can find a solution for that," Danny answered, "but not now. It's time to sleep; we can talk about it tomorrow." With that, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before he left the bedroom.

When he sat down on the couch next to Flack again, he noticed the curious look his friend was giving him, but he said nothing.

"God, you're really unfair," Flack groaned after Danny hadn't talked to him for a whole minute, "What did she say?"

"Oh, well," Danny started, not able to hold his huge smile back anymore, "put out the advertisements for apartments. Lindsay and I will be moving in together."

"I knew she would agree with you!" Flack answered, grinning as well.

Actually Flack had planned to never interfere in other peoples' relationships. But his two best friends were an exception. He had known that the two belonged together since he had first seen them together in the zoo. He had interfered several times since then, and seeing how happy they were now, he had to admit that it had definitely been worth it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**And many, many thanks to SallyJetson for beta'ing!**

A few weeks later:

With a relieved sigh, Lindsay let herself fall onto the huge couch in the living room and switched on the TV. Finally everything was done. Since she had arrived at home after work, she hadn't had a quiet moment yet. First she had had to clean up the apartment. Usually she and Danny shared that; each of them had their own part in keeping the apartment clean. But today Danny had to work a hard double shift, and so Lindsay had decided to do his work as well. His long shift also was the reason why she had already prepared everything for him; the pizza was in the oven and the beer was in the fridge. Now he just had to come home.

Lindsay was switching through the channels but didn't pay much attention to the TV program. A smile appeared on her face.

They were living together now. Together.

Lindsay repeated this over and over again and still couldn't believe it. So much had happened during the past weeks and months. Lindsay remembered the time when she had imagined how it would be to be a single mother, raising a child alone without any help. The idea of that had frightened her but at that time, for her, it had been the only way.

And now? The smile on Lindsay's face became even bigger. After she had told Danny that she wasn't ready for a relationship yet, she had hoped that he would stop fighting for her. That he would just accept her decision. But he hadn't accepted it. No, instead of that he had continued fighting; fighting for her and for their relationship. And he had won. Now, after she had finally realized that everything he wanted indeed was nothing other than making her happy, she was glad that he hadn't given up.

In the beginning, Lindsay had been insecure. Could she really trust in Danny? Or would he treat her like David had done in the end? Would he support her and be a good father for their child or would he just leave her alone? But the longer she was with him, the more she realized that he indeed was worth her trust.

When Danny then had asked her to move in, she had been surprised by how fast she had agreed with him. But after thinking about it again, she had learnt that her agreement hadn't been a too fast of a reaction; it had just shown her something; that deep inside she had already realized that this was exactly what she wanted and needed- being together with Danny as close as possible. And so it hadn't been a surprise that the decision to move in with him had been so easy for her.

Finding an apartment, which was big enough for the two of them and their child, hadn't been difficult. They had quickly found a nice one, not far away from the park. Lindsay had immediately fallen in love with it the moment she had stepped through the front door and Danny of course had agreed with her. So Lindsay had chosen the apartment but if she had expected that she would also help renovate it, she had been wrong.

"I'll do that alone," Danny had told her after Lindsay had asked him when they would start.

"And why?" Lindsay had asked, raising her eyebrows. "Or better said- how? How will you be able to renovate and decorate a whole apartment on your own? Why should you do that?"

"That's very simple," Danny explained. "Did you forget that you're six months pregnant now? You have enough to do with taking care of yourself and the baby. You're still working, and helping me with renovating is a little too much, isn't it? And I'm not alone; Flack and the others will help me. And don't contradict. You're helping me the most when you just relax."

Lindsay couldn't help but chuckle at the determination in his voice. She had tried anyway to help him but he had always sent her back home when she had appeared at their new apartment.

And so Danny had spent several hours after work renovating and decorating until they could finally move in. Danny had covered his girlfriend's eyes with his hands before they walked through the doorway. When he had placed her in the middle of the living room, he took his hands away, waiting excitedly for her reaction. The last time Lindsay had seen the new apartment, it had been empty and cold. When she now saw it, completely decorated, her eyes went wide.

"Oh my god!" she just said, turning around to her boyfriend who was looking at her with a proud smile.

"So you like it?" he asked.

"Are you kidding? I _love _it!" Lindsay answered, still impressed. "And you did all this on your own?"

"Well, honestly," Danny replied, blushing lightly, "Flack helped me a lot, and Sheldon, Adam and Mac as well. And Stella helped me with decorating."

Lindsay couldn't help but chuckle at his honest answer.

"You're so cute," she said, kissing him happily.

Lindsay, who was still sitting on the couch, watching TV, smiled. They had been living here for almost two weeks now and she had to admit that she had never felt so happy in an apartment before. Finally she heard the sound of Danny's key in the keyhole. A moment later, the front door opened and Danny came in. With one look Lindsay saw that he was totally exhausted. When his tired eyes met hers, a smile lit his face.

"Hey Montana," he greeted her, walking over to her, sitting down next to her with a groan.

"You had a hard day?" Lindsay asked, letting him rest his head against her shoulder while she started to stroke through his hair.

"Oh yes," Danny answered. "I couldn't wait to finally get home. How was your day? It looks very clean here; don't tell me you cleaned up the whole apartment alone."

Lindsay laughed. "I did, but don't worry, I also had time to relax as well."

"Good," Danny just replied, pulling her into his arms.

They sat like this for a while until he turned her a little so that she could face him.

"It's so wonderful to have a place like this you can look forward to after a hard day," he said with a low voice. "I love you, Lindsay."

"I love you, too, Danny," Lindsay answered with a warm smile. "Oh, and I almost forgot, I have already made dinner for you."

"Really?" Danny asked, letting her stand up. "You're so perfect, you know that?"

"Then we have something in common," Lindsay replied before she headed to the kitchen.

While she was taking the pizza out of the oven, Lindsay was still smiling. She had to admit that she had never been so happy before. The decision to start a relationship with Danny and to move in with him had been the best one she could have made. What had Margherita said? Always one step after the other. And now another huge step was awaiting her. Only a few more weeks and Lindsay would give birth to her and Danny's first child. But she wasn't afraid of that because she knew that they'd make this step together.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: Huge thanks to SallyJetson for beta'ing!**

It was late in the afternoon. The sky was dark, it was raining and a strong wind was blowing. One lonely car with three persons was driving on the highway on its way back to the city.

It was Danny's and Flack's free day and they had decided to take Lindsay out of the city. This had been a good idea; in the morning the sun had shown bright. Lindsay had spent the last weeks since she had left for maternity leave at home. She was bored and annoyed, and of course Danny had noticed that. When he had watched the weather report the evening before, hearing that the weather for the next day was supposed to be good, he had immediately called Flack to see if he wanted to spend the day with them in the country. The two men knew that Lindsay loved living in the city, but also missed the quiet of the country she had had in Montana.

And so they had decided to drive to a nice, small lake not far away. Lindsay had been happy about that, and their little trip had been a complete success. Until it had started to rain. They had quickly grabbed all their stuff they had taken with them and had gotten back to the car.

Now they were on their way back into the city. During the ride, Flack, who was driving and Danny, who was sitting in the back seat with Lindsay, were talking. After a while, Danny noticed that Lindsay had become unusually quiet, staring out of her window for the whole time.

"Are you okay?" he asked her with a lightly concerned voice. Lindsay turned around to him and smiled lightly.

"Yes, I'm okay. Just a bit tired, I think."

"We'll be back home soon," Danny answered, gently taking her hand in his.

They were driving on the highway for a while, when they suddenly felt how the car became slower and slower.

"Don, what are you doing?" Danny asked.

"I'm doing nothing, it's something with the car," Flack answered.

No matter what he tried, the car became slower and slower until it suddenly stopped just as Flack managed to drive it to the edge of the street.

"Great," he groaned. "Let's hope that we can fix it. Danny, would you help me?"

"Sure," Danny answered, and with that, the two men left the car to look for the reason why it didn't move anymore.

"Why did that have to happen now?" Danny asked with a groan, the strong rain annoying him even more.

"Well, it's always bad when this happens," Flack answered.

"Yes, I know, but…well, I hoped that we could get home fast, I'm not sure, but I have the feeling that Lindsay doesn't feel well."

"Yes, I know, she said she's tired."

"I'm not sure if that is everything," Danny said concerned.

Flack nodded. "Then let's hope that we can fix this."

A few minutes later, they entered the car again, both completely wet, both with an annoyed look on their faces.

"Looks like the car broke down and we can't repair it," Danny explained to Lindsay. "Flack is calling for help."

"Oh, that's not good," Lindsay replied between clenched teeth.

"I'm sure it's nothing bad."

"I'm not talking about the car…" Lindsay managed to say, before she let out a painful groan, causing Flack and Danny to instantly look at her.

"That means…?" Danny just wanted to ask, but when Lindsay grabbed his hand in pain, he could already imagine the answer.

"I'll call the ambulance," Flack said, pulling out his cell.

"I'm not sure if we have enough time for that," Lindsay replied, when another contraction hit her. "You two have to help me."

Danny stared at her in shock. "But…but…how?"

When he saw how she squeezed her eyes shut in pain, resting her head against the front seat, he knew that this was serious, that she really needed them now.

"Don't worry," he said, gently rubbing her back. "Flack and I will help you. Right, Don?"

"Sure," Flack answered after he had hung up the phone again. "We have the first-aid-kit in the back of the car, I'm sure we'll find everything we'll need. I'll get it."

When Flack left the car, Danny placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before he followed his friend.

"Looks like we have to deliver your baby," Flack said while grabbing the kit.

"Yes, and I'm glad that you're here," Danny answered, trying to hide the slight panic in his voice. "I have no idea what to do."

"Don't worry. I have seen two births, we'll handle it," Flack replied. He could see how a relieved look lit Danny's face. Flack was glad that his best friend didn't know how nervous he was.

When they were back in the car, Danny carefully pulled Lindsay, who already had tears running down her cheeks, into his arms, while Flack joined them on the back seat.

"Don't worry," Danny whispered into her ear, gently stroking through her hair. "We're here, and we'll manage."

Lindsay nodded, resting back against his chest. When she had felt the first contractions, she had been afraid. During the last weeks, she had often thought about the birth, and she had been nervous. Now she was sitting in a car, in the middle of a highway. But to her surprise she noticed that she started to calm down again. The fact that her boyfriend and her best friend were there helped a lot.

When Flack asked, "Are you ready?" she tightened her grasp around Danny's hand and nodded.

And then, several minutes later, the car was filled with a shrill cry; for Lindsay and Danny it was the most beautiful sound in the world. Flack wrapped the tiny boy into a blanket he had found in the back of the car and handed him over to his mother.

"Congratulations, you have a cute little boy," he said, smiling at his two friends, who were now proud parents and were looking at their son with tears in their eyes.

"Hey sweetie," Lindsay whispered, gently stroking over the baby's rosy cheeks, feeling a warm, relieved feeling inside. Then she turned her head to look at Danny, who tried to wipe away his tears. "He totally looks like you."

Danny chuckled and placed a soft kiss onto her forehead.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," she replied.

Flack, who had watched his friends for a while, incredibly happy for them, coughed to get their attention.

"You know what I'd really like to know?" he asked with a broad smile. "What do you want to call him?"

Danny and Lindsay shared a short glance, before they answered, "His name is James Donald Messer."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews!**

**Huge thanks to SallyJetson for beta'ing!**

A few hours had passed since Lindsay had given birth to her and Danny's son. An ambulance had brought them into the hospital, and now she was lying in her hospital bed, finally having some time to relax. She was lying on her side, watching her baby, sleeping in his little bed next to hers.

_He totally looks like his father, _she thought, smiling when she remembered the baby photos of Danny which Margherita had shown her. She was grateful for the silence in the room; nobody was there, apart from her and baby Jamie.

Before Danny had left her alone, he had asked her if it would be okay with her, not really wanting to go with Flack who had suggested they go to the cafeteria so that the two could relax by drinking a coffee and Lindsay could get some sleep. She couldn't deny that she had wished he would stay with her, but she had agreed anyway. Now she was glad that she was alone, having some time to relax and to just think. And while watching the sleeping baby her thoughts drifted away.

She remembered the day when she had found out about her pregnancy. She had felt sick almost every day, especially in the morning. First she just had ignored it, thinking that it was because of all the stress she had, and the complications between her and Danny had made her feel even worse. But she quickly learnt that what was going on with her body was caused by her pregnancy.

Lindsay clearly remembered the moment when she had sat in front of the doctor and he had told her that she was pregnant. It had shocked her, and her first reaction when she had arrived at home had been to cry. Not because she didn't want the baby. She always had wanted to have children at some point in time. But the circumstances weren't the best. She was single, she had a very labour-intensive job, how could she manage to raise a child? And then there were also her problems with Danny.

The moment she had thought about her baby's father it had caused her to cry even more. They had gotten so close, and she had pushed him away which such a force that she wouldn't have been surprised if he had told her that he didn't want to see her again.

But he hadn't done that. Instead of that he had promised to give her the time she needed. He had wanted to wait. But how long? And then she had found out that she was pregnant with his child. And she had had no idea how to tell him about that. Or how to handle this situation.

When Lindsay remembered this time, she instantly felt tears rising in her eyes again. It had been a hard time for her. But as difficult as it had been, she had somehow managed to handle it. And hadn't she found a way to handle her pregnancy? Thank to Danny's determination, not wanting to give up on her, she had finally been able to open up to him, to tell him about their child and about her fears. And, like always, he had understood her, had been there for her.

From this day on, everything that at first had seemed to be so complicated, so hard to handle, had become surprisingly easy. The moment she had allowed Danny to become a part of her life, he had shown her how it was to not be alone. And his support had been exactly what she had needed. With much patience and with all his love for her, he had shown her that the two of them belonged together, that there was no need to be afraid. And he had managed to do what had seemed to be impossible; he had earned her trust.

Now, months later, they were living together in a beautiful apartment and she had just given birth to their son. Danny had kept his promise; he had supported her and still was there, whenever she needed him.

But although Lindsay was incredibly happy about that, she couldn't do anything about the fact that the fear, she had hoped to never feel again, was rising inside her again.

----------

Danny and Flack were sitting in the cafeteria for several minutes, neither of them had really spoken much yet. They both were deep in their thoughts.

Flack was still affected by the fact that Danny and Lindsay had given their son his middle name. The two of them were his best friends. Since the moment these two had met , he had known that they belonged together. He still couldn't understand why their other co-workers had needed so long to notice the chemistry between the two of them. It had almost torn out his heart when he had seen how many problems they had had to get through before they got together, and when they had finally managed it, he was happy as if he had been the who had just found the love of his life.

And then he had been there when their child had been born. The child whose middle name was Donald. They had told him that it was a thank you for what he had done for them, and he was sure that there couldn't have been a better way to thank him.

Now, after what had to be at least ten minutes, Flack decided that they had been silent for long enough. And so he stared at his best friend until Danny finally looked up from his coffee, giving him a questioning look.

"What?" he just asked.

"Nothing," Flack answered, grinning at him. But when he saw how Danny's thoughts started to drift away again, he continued, "So, how do you feel now? How is it to be a Daddy?"

A smile instantly lit Danny's face. "I don't know. It's...incredible. I still can't believe that it's really true. I just wish I wasn't so nervous."

"Why are you nervous?" Flack asked, surprised.

"You ask me why I'm nervous?" Danny asked, even more surprised. "Don, I'm a father now! But as much as I like children, I have no idea how to raise them. What...what if I won't be able to do that? What if I make mistakes? And...Don, Lindsay counts on me! I don't want to disappoint her."

Flack couldn't help but chuckle. He had learnt long time ago that one of Danny's hobbies was worrying. Something he had in common with his girlfriend.

"So this is your problem?" he asked, trying to smile as supportively as possible. "You know what? I can reassure you. Danny, everyone makes mistakes some times, and you and Lindsay, you'll raise him together. You don't have to be the perfect guy who can never be weak or make a mistake. You want to hear my advice? Just listen to your heart, and talk to your girlfriend. That's all you have to do. And it'll work, believe me."

"You sure about that?"

"Definitely."

Danny nodded. He was silent for a moment again, until he said, "Don, would it be okay if..."

"Sure, just go to her," Flack answered with a grin.

"Thanks," Danny replied, grinning as well, before he stood up to head to Lindsay's room. He had been away for quarter an hour; in his eyes more than long enough.

-------

When Danny entered Lindsay's hospital room, he saw her sitting in her bed, holding their tiny boy in her arms. A smile lit his face when he thought about how adorable the two looked together. But then he noticed something else. Something that let him shudder. She was crying.

"Hey, baby," he said, rushing over to her, carefully sitting down next to her. "What has happened? Why are you crying? Do you need anything?"

But Lindsay just shook her head. She didn't look at him; once again she was fighting with herself. She still didn't like to talk about what she was feeling. But during the past months, Danny had shown her more than once that she could trust in him and talk to him, about everything. She had already learnt that hiding her fears just made them worse. And so she looked up at him to answer.

"Danny?" she asked quietly. "Can you promise me something?"

"Sure, whatever you want."

"Promise that you won't leave me alone. That you won't go away when it becomes difficult. Having a relationship and raising a child can be...very difficult. Promise that you won't run away."

When he heard what she wanted him to do, Danny's heart ached. He didn't need much imagination to know that her doubts, her fears were coming back. He knew how happy she was about their child's birth. But this also had caused new fears inside of her. Fears he now had to wipe away again.

"Of course I won't run away, I promise," he answered, carefully pulling her into his arms, gently holding her and their son. "You remember when I promised you to always be there? I meant that. I love you, baby."

With that, he placed a gentle kiss on top of her head, holding her as close as he could. He could understand her. And while he was thinking about that, he got an idea. A great idea. There was a way he could wipe away her fears, how he could make clear that he really always meant what he told her.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. This is the last chapter of the story.**

**Huge thanks to SallyJetson for beta'ing!**

Deep in her heart, Lindsay knew that Danny would never leave her and their son alone. She knew she could trust him, knew that he would never want to hurt her. But for some reason she still had slight doubts. She was sorry about this, because all she wanted was to completely trust in him.

But she couldn't. There was still a chance he could change his mind. Lindsay didn't know what else Danny could do to prove that he was really serious about them and their family. But she couldn't deny that she still had the fear he could run away. And as much as she tried to push her doubts away, and as much as she believed him, she couldn't do anything against the nagging voice.

--

While Lindsay was fighting with her inner voice, Danny had already left her hospital room again. The talk with his girlfriend had made him think. He could understand her. He knew her story and how badly she had been hurt in her last relationship, and he was sure he'd have as many problems with trusting as she had if he had been in her situation.

But knowing that being together with her, having a family with her, was all he wanted, he was determined to prove how serious he was. Which hadn't been easy. But then it had suddenly hit him. There was indeed something he could do. There was one thing he hadn't done yet, one thing that would clearly showed that he loved her, and only her.

The moment Danny had left Lindsay's hospital room, he had taken out his cell and had called his mother. He had told her what he was planning and that he needed her help. Margherita instantly had been enthusiastic about her son's plan and had told him to pick her up.

Danny knew he had to hurry. He had promised Lindsay to be back in around half an hour, having something important to do. And he didn't want to make her wait.

--

If there was something Lindsay hated, it was waiting. She was just too impatient. Danny had told her that he would be back in around half an hour, what wasn't much. But her curiosity, compared with the fact that now she was alone, had made it almost unbearable for her to wait for his return.

Lindsay had tried to distract herself. The first few minutes she had spent with turning her attention to Jamie, but the baby unfortunately had been so tired that he had fallen asleep a few minutes later.

And so Lindsay had nothing else to do but to wait. And the longer she sat in her bed, not knowing what to do, curious and impatient waiting for her boyfriend to come back, she started to think again.

She started to wonder what he suddenly had to do. What did he have to do that couldn't wait? She had seen the excited look in Danny's eyes. He was planning on doing something, but she had not the slightest idea what it could be. And it was driving her crazy. What was it? And, even more important, what did it have to do with her?

During the last years, Lindsay had started to try to control everything as much as possible. Situations like this, when she could do nothing and had no idea what was going on, were difficult to handle for her. She had already thought about calling him, asking him where he had gone to and what he was doing, but up until this time she had successfully managed to prevent herself from doing it. She knew she had to learn that she couldn't control everything and that sometimes she just had to be patient. But she couldn't deny that it was difficult.

And then the door to her room was opened again. For some reason Lindsay's heart started to beat faster the moment Danny entered her room, and it even increased when she saw the look on his face. He seemed to be even more excited than before.

"Hey, I'm sorry I left you alone," he said with a smile, walking over to her bed and sitting down on the edge of it. "But there was something important I had to do, and it couldn't wait."

"What was it?" Lindsay asked. Danny smiled even more.

"You'll find it out soon enough," he answered simply.

He was now looking her straight into the eyes, and Lindsay felt her heart racing. Although the two of them together for a while now, she was still not completely used to the way he could look at her and to the feelings he could cause inside her.

Like in this moment. Lindsay had already learnt that he had the gift to speak with his eyes. He could display all his emotions in them, and right now there were so much, such intense emotions visible in them that she could hardly resist the urge to ask him what was going on. But something was telling her to just wait and see.

"Do you even know how much I love you?" Danny then broke the silence. "It always impresses me, whenever I look at you. I mean, I never thought I'd be able to feel like this. Until I met you. Since the day I met you, since I saw you in the tiger cage, everything seemed to change for me. Nothing was like it had been before anymore. What first was confusing for me, quickly changed when I realized what was going on with me. I had seriously fallen in love with you." He smiled at the expression on Lindsay's face, gently taking her hands in his.

"But although I somehow always knew that there was something between us, not only coming from me, we had a hard time reaching the point we're at right now. I didn't know how much you had been hurt in your last relationship, and I needed a long time to understand your behaviour. But now I know what happened, and I'm glad I never gave up on fighting for you. Because it was more than worth it. Now I'm together with you, and we have a child, and it's true when I tell you that I have never been that happy before in my life. I love you more than anything else, and I know you're feeling the same. We're so close, we're a family. There's only one thing missing that would make it perfect, would make us be a perfect family. Something that would unite us forever."

At this point, Danny had to stop. He was struggling with his strong emotions, and with what he saw in Lindsay's eyes. Seeing the tears in her eyes, he knew that she knew what was coming next. Taking a deep breath, he continued.

"Lindsay, I want to be together with you forever. Do you want to marry me?"

Danny looked at her nervously, even though he knew that she loved him as well he still wasn't sure what she'd say. Especially after what had happened the last time when she had been asked this. Lindsay just stared at him for a brief moment, before she started to laugh and to cry at the same time.

"Yes, yes, of course I want to marry you," she answered, throwing herself into his arms.

Feeling a wave of relief rushing through his body, Danny instinctively closed his arms around her, holding her tight. They sat like this for several minutes until they parted, looking at each other with huge smiles and tearful eyes.

"Are you sure you want this?" Danny asked, still a bit insecure.

"Are you kidding? Danny, I love you. Of course I want it," Lindsay answered.

"Do you even know how happy you make me with that?" Danny bent forward a bit, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Then he remembered something. His hand moved to his jeans pocket, taking a small box out of it. "That's what I had to do. Well, I have to admit, my Mom helped me a bit, but I chose it."

Then he revealed the engagement ring he had just bought for her, causing Lindsay's eyes to widen. He carefully took the ring and her left hand and slid it onto her ring finger. Lindsay examined the sparkling gift, amazed watching the light breaking in the little stone on top of it.

"It's beautiful," she almost whispered. "It's just perfect."

"Like you," Danny replied. Lindsay just smiled in response before she embraced him again.

Although Danny had known about Lindsay's feelings for him, he had been afraid anyway that there might be a chance that she could say 'no'. But her excited and happy reaction had been what he had hoped for, and he was incredibly relieved.

Lindsay still couldn't really believe what had just happened. Only a couple of minutes earlier, she had been fighting with the nagging voice deep inside her that had tried to make her feel insecure again. She had needed proof that he was serious. But what he had done was much more than just that. Asking her to marry him had been a huge step for Danny, but he had done it. For her. Because he loved her. Now they just had to close the eternal bonds of love.

Months later:

Lindsay was standing at the huge window for a few minutes now, staring out into the darkness of the night, feeling the light wind tangling in her hair, moving under her white dress. She was smiling lightly, replaying the events of the day in her mind over and over again. Her eyes wandered down to the sparkling golden ring.

She was married now. Lindsay still couldn't believe it. She was Danny's wife. They really had done it.

After Danny had asked her to marry him, Lindsay hadn't just been happy and excited. She also had been nervous. Of course she knew how much he loved her. But she also remembered that she had already been engaged, and what had happened before. She knew there was no way for her to relax until she and Danny had really stepped in front of the altar and had spoken their vows. Deep inside, she was still frightened that he could change his mind.

But he hadn't. Their wedding had been one of the most wonderful events in her life. Everything had been perfect. She had been so nervous that she had almost clung to Danny's hands in front of the altar, and she had felt that he had felt the same.

And then they had become husband and wife. Husband and wife. When Lindsay mentally spoke those words, her smile grew even more. How wonderful this sounded.

"What are you smiling about?" Danny suddenly interrupted her in her thoughts. Lindsay hadn't noticed that he had stepped behind her and now wrapped his arms around her.

"We're married now," she spoke out the obvious. "Isn't this amazing?"

"It is," Danny answered, gently kissing her shoulder. "And it was wonderful. I think that's what you can call a perfect wedding." And with a chuckle he added, "And I'm sure Don and Stella will have a lot of fun tonight, too. Taking care of Jamie won't be boring."

Lindsay chuckled as well, turning around in his arms to face him. When their eyes met, she felt how she shivered lightly. Danny once again was speaking with his eyes. And what she was seeing made her feel all warm inside.

"I love you, Lindsay," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Danny," she answered.

They kept their eye contact for another moment until he bent forward a bit to kiss her. The moment their lips made contact, they got lost in its intensity and passion.

Danny and Lindsay had needed a long time to reach this point, and it had been hard, for both of them. One of them had been afraid to trust, the other one had fought for his great love. But no hindrance had been high enough to not get over it, and so they had managed to get together, to become a family. The way had been hard and rocky, but it had made them stronger. And both, Danny and Lindsay, now knew how strong their love was, and that they could handle everything, together.


End file.
